Infantilidade
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Dean estava com saudades de suas antigas caçadas, mas agora ele e Castiel estavam em uma grande enrascada. Ou nem tão grande assim... Dean e Castiel em momento fofura.
1. Que seja apenas um sonho

_**Título: **__Infantilidade  
**Autora: **__Adne Hellena  
**Resumo: **__Dean estava com saudades de suas antigas caçadas, mas agora ele e Castiel estavam em uma grande enrascada. Ou nem tão grande assim... Dean e Castiel especial para Galatea, que me pediu os dois em versão miniatura!  
**Disclaimer: **__Eu não possuo os dois personagens lindinhos dessa fic, infelizmente. Gostaria (e muito) de ter um Castiel e um Dean em minha vida, mas a borboleta rosa da criatividade apenas me deu o suficiente para escrever histórias com eles. E me contento com isso!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_~#~_**

******_CAPÍTULO UM - QUE SEJA APENAS UM SONHO_**

**_~#~_**

Era já tarde e escuro quando Dean dobrou mais um corredor dentro daquele antigo e misterioso castelo. Ele mantinha o revólver e a lanterna em punhos enquanto procurava um rapaz alto e encapuzado que havia bebido o sangue de um cervo numa estrada próxima. Não sabia quem estava perseguindo, mas estava matando as saudades de caçar apenas seres malignos e espíritos desorientados, entidades agora completamente comuns dentro daquele recém-descoberto Apocalipse.

Observando as pinturas e os retratos nos quadros ao redor, Dean pensava que talvez aquele castelo todo fosse uma ilusão, que talvez estivesse sonhando largado no banco de couro de seu Impala 1967. Em silêncio, ele contemplou os diversos desenhos na parede, lembrando-se das cartas de tarô onde arcanos maiores e menores estavam dispostos como uma antiga escultura sagrada. Sentiu-se estranho, mas ainda assim empurrou a porta pesada de madeira escura, instintivamente iluminando o teto e os cantos do recinto à procura de algum inimigo.

Nada.

E então Dean se lembrou de olhar para o chão. Viu o círculo místico pintado com um verniz que escurecia o piso, seguindo com os olhos os arcanos maiores A Morte, A Roda da Fortuna e A Temperança, alcançando o número 37 nas maiores pontas do triângulo inserido no desenho. Ele se moveu mais para trás e contou, dentro da estrela no centro do símbolo, os arcanos menores 2, 7, Valete, Ás e outro 2, todos do naipe de Copas. Fez as contas e viu que alcançava o número 23, mas não se recordava do simbolismo por detrás daquela aritmética toda.

Por mais que tentasse, Dean não se lembrava de ter visto aquele desenho antes, nem em livros e nem no diário de seu pai. Como ainda estava em pé e bem, presumiu que o círculo fosse para algum rito de passagem ou para algum cerimonial pós-morte. Ainda segurando a arma, o loiro deu de ombros, caminhando os dois passos que faltavam para cruzar o símbolo até bater o pé com força numa barreira que ele não conseguia ver.

O Winchester franziu as sobrancelhas, ergueu a perna e tentou sem sucesso passá-la para fora do desenho. Bufando, ele jogou o corpo para frente, na esperança de sair da estrela, mas também não conseguiu.

Dean Winchester, um caçador, estava definitivamente preso.

**~#~**

Castiel apareceu com o corpo apoiado contra o Chevy Impala, observando o castelo sombrio à sua frente.

Dean estava lá dentro.

De alguma forma estranha e desconhecida ele o sentia. Sentia a presença do Winchester quando estava próximo e sentia o perigo espreitando o caçador. Sentia os olhos do humano quando pousavam sobre si e sentia cada sentimento por ele exprimido. Era uma ligação íntima e tão forte que, mesmo não compreendendo, ele sabia que não podia ser desfeita.

Não que quisesse desfazê-la.

O anjo suspirou, concentrando-se na aura de seu protegido e usufruindo os poucos poderes que ainda lhe restavam, transportando-se para o local em que o caçador se encontrava.

– Olá, Dean.

– Cas! – o loiro ao sivirou, o rosto carrancudo se desmanchando enquanto agradecia mentalmente pelo ser celeste tê-lo encontrado. O Winchester enfiou a arma nas costas, e iluminou de leve o anjo, batendo uma mão na outra e esperando apenas que Castiel agisse. – Ótimo! Agora você pode nos tirar daqui.

– Não posso. – o anjo rebelde fitava atentamente os círculos no chão, reservado em estudar os desenhos que não conhecia bem, mas que sabia formar um selo. Ele deu alguns passos para a borda da imagem, contando os números dos arcanos que reconhecia e questionando a si mesmo sobre o significado do símbolo.

– Como assim não pode?

– Isso com certeza é mais antigo do que eu, Dean. Eu não posso burlar.

Dean rolou os olhos nas órbitas, sentindo sua esperança morrer enquanto se conformava a romper o selo como fazia antigamente, usando seu canivete. Ele raspou a lâmina dura contra a tinta e percebeu frustrado que ela não podia ser removida. Sentou-se no chão e começou a raspar a madeira, descascando a camada mais lisa até que o círculo começasse a se desfazer.

– Dean, eu me sinto estranho.

– Deve ser fome. Quando sairmos daqui eu te compro um hambúrguer e isso passa. – o loiro ainda estava sentado no chão, raspando cada centímetro da superfície pintada. Tirando do bolso a chave do Impala, Dean a estendeu ao anjo – Venha. Me ajude com isso e a gente sai logo daqui.

Cas observou os movimentos do Winchester por alguns segundos, imitando-o no gesto de rasurar o chão de mogno antigo. Tanto o anjo quanto o caçador estavam em profundo silêncio, bastante concentrados em seu árduo trabalho para notar as faíscas esbranquiçadas que vez ou outra os circundavam, sendo rapidamente absorvidas por seus corpos mortais.

– Acho que agora já dá. Vem. – Dean se levantou estendendo a mão para o anjo caído, ajudando-o a se endireitar. Pegando sua arma na mão e voltando a espreitar cada canto escuro do local, o Winchester levou Castiel consigo para fora da mansão, feliz por ver o seu carango inteiro exatamente no lugar em que deixara. Quando os dois estavam devidamente acomodados no interior do carro, a mente de Dean acusou que eles deveriam usar o cinto de segurança e, numa atitude rara e incomum, ele o fez, guiando o carro em seguida pela rodovia a caminho de Sioux Falls.

**_~#~_**

– Eu estou dizendo, Bobby. Dean não some assim. – Sam andava de um lado para o outro pela sala de estar com o celular em mãos enquanto discava incessantemente o número do irmão mais velho. Já estava desistindo quando alguém atendeu. – Dean? _Dean?_

– Eu não posso falar agora, Sammy. Eu estou dirigindo.

O mais novo dos Winchesters poderia dizer que estava literalmente petrificado. Ele tentava raciocinar com clareza enquanto aquela voz fina e quase pueril que se identificava como seu irmão ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos, com um pudor irreconhecível contra falar ao celular enquanto dirigia. Ele chacoalhava a cabeça procurando uma explicação lógica para aquilo quando ouviu o barulho do Impala estacionando em frente à casa.

Antes que pudesse correr e encher o irmão de palavrões e sermões pelo sumiço, Sam Winchester desmontou de joelhos no chão ao ver, catatonicamente, Dean e Castiel entrarem porta adentro, de mãos dadas e com menos de um metro de estatura.

– Oi, Sammy! – a voz infantil de seu irmão mais velho atingiu seus ouvidos no instante que a risada alta de Bobby Singer se espalhava pela sala, causando um pequeno sorriso no Winchester em miniatura. O menino olhou ao redor, procurando o sofá e arrastando o pequeno anjo consigo. – Tio Bobby, o Castiel pode ficar aqui também?

– Pode, Dean. Agora, me diga, onde vocês estavam? – perguntou o caçador mais velho ao largar alguns livros sobre a mesa. Ele caminhou até os meninos e se agachou próximo daquela criança que era uma nova versão de Dean. Os cabelos não eram lisos como os de quando era pequeno; estavam loiros e ainda curtos no estilo militar. As roupas não tinham nem meio centímetro sobrando fora do lugar, como se tivessem sido modeladas para uma criança, apesar de ser reconhecível a jaqueta marrom de aspecto puído que Winchester sempre usava.

– A gente tava num castelo. Tava escuro. E eu não sei como fui parar lá... Ah! – a menino procurou no bolso da calça jeans a lanterna emprestada e a devolveu ao tio. Estranhamente, ela não era maior do que a mão do Sr. Singer, e assim ele logo percebeu o que havia acontecido.

– Porque está me devolvendo, Dean?

– Porque eu peguei emprestado, ora. Tenho que devolver. – era uma lógica bastante interessante para Dean Winchester, já que o loiro raramente devolvia aquilo que pegava emprestado.

Bobby sorriu com a resposta, pensando até que ponto a memória do pequeno loiro ainda estava presente. Foi quando ele se lembrou do pequeno anjo quieto ao seu lado.

Castiel estava sentado de modo comportado no sofá, os pezinhos nem tocavam o chão, embora estivesse na beirada do móvel. Os olhos azuis ficavam ainda mais evidentes com sua pele tão branca e os cabelos muito negros, e suas roupas, assim como as de Dean, pareciam pertencer realmente a uma criança, exceto pelo fato de que um garotinho normalmente não vestiria um casaco e uma gravata.

– O que foi, Castiel? Não se sente bem? – Bobby ajeitou-se mais próximo do menino, tocando de leve seu cabelo fino e experimentando um carinho no ser celestial. Antes que tivesse uma resposta, Bobby ouviu o estômago da criança roncar alto, fazendo Dean rir e o caçador barbudo abrir um sorriso radiante.

Há muito tempo que Bobby não cozinhava para alguém além de si mesmo. E ele gostava da cozinha. Algo naquele cômodo o lembrava de Karen e de alguma forma ele se sentia mais feliz ali, quase livre de qualquer culpa ou outro sentimento ruim. Cantarolando uma música alegre, Bobby abriu a geladeira à procura de hambúrgueres, alface, queijo e tomate. Pensou também em pegar cebola, mas concluiu que as crianças talvez não gostassem e desistiu também da mostarda.

O caçador já estava começando a fatiar o bacon quando parou, espreitando o pequeno anjo sentado no sofá. Sua mente acusou que talvez crianças daquele tamanho não devessem comer tanta gordura e, se aquele lanchinho da madrugada já tinha colesterol suficiente até para um adulto, o que não dizer para uma criança...? Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Bobby deixou o bacon para depois, e rapidamente levou os outros ingredientes ao fogão enquanto Dean fazia algum tipo de algazarra na sala.

O pequeno Winchester estava sentado no chão de pernas cruzadas e fazia caretas para um Castiel levemente entristecido.

– Sam? Leve as crianças lá para cima e lave as mãos deles! – o grito forte vindo da cozinha assustou o rapaz, distraído em ver como seu irmão cuidava de Cas.

– Okay, okay! Vem, Dean. – o caçula dos Winchesters tirou o anjo do sofá, estendendo a mão para seu irmão, e os ajudou a subir os degraus até o andar de cima. Ele rapidamente abriu a porta e Dean correu na frente, alcançando o sabonete e esfregando as mãos debaixo da torneira ligada.

Depois de se divertir com a espuma e a água morninha que enrugava os dedos, o pequeno soltou o sabonete na pia, molhando o piso esverdeado com inúmeras gotas enquanto procurava uma toalha. Dean deu espaço para Castiel chegar à pia, acomodando-se sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário.

O anjo franziu as sobrancelhas delicadas num gesto perfeitamente idêntico ao Castiel adulto. Suas pequenas roupas ondularam ao redor quando ele se virou, inclinando de leve a cabeça para o lado esquerdo enquanto questionava Sam com o olhar. O Winchester riu nervoso, percebendo somente naquele instante o real tamanho do anjo, que era ainda menor que Dean.

– Desculpe, Cas. Eu não percebi que você não alcançava. – Sam puxou o menino para seu colo, tombando-o sobre a pia enquanto o ajudava a esfregar suas mãozinhas. Depois de secá-las com o auxílio de Dean, Sam pegou o irmão de cavalinho em suas costas, acomodando melhor o pequeno Castiel contra seu peito, e todos desceram as escadas em direção ao delicioso cheiro de hambúrguer que vinha da cozinha.

O pequeno Winchester desceu das costas do irmão, tomando seu lugar em uma das cadeiras e esperando que Bobby lhe servisse. Sam colocou Castiel de joelhos sobre outra cadeira e voltou-se para o caçador mais velho, ajudando-o a servir os dois copos de suco de laranja e os dois sanduíches.

– Obrigado, Sammy. – Dean, de pé sobre a cadeira, agarrou tão forte o pescoço do irmão que quase o deixou sem ar. O rapaz adulto bagunçou os cabelos curtos do pequeno, vendo-o sorrir enquanto tirava a jaqueta para comer.

– De nada, Dean. Agora, come. – ele pôs o outro prato em frente ao pequeno anjo, deixando o copo a uma distância acessível para o menino. – Aqui, Cas. Coma o quanto conseguir, está bem?

– Obigado, Sam Wincésti. – o pequeno menino agradeceu, se mostrando tão sério quanto a sua versão adulta, mas suas feições eram contrastadas pelos olhos azuis brilhantes e pela voz doce que possuía. Ignorando seu erro de pronúncia, o pequeno Castiel começou seu lanche, as mãos pequenas se esforçando para segurar o hambúrguer sem desmontá-lo.

Mesmo que um sorriso brincasse em seus lábios, Sam caminhou resignado até a sala, encontrando o caçador viúvo procurando e distribuindo alguns livros sobre a escrivaninha. O Winchester soltou um suspiro e recostou-se de qualquer jeito contra um móvel, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

– Me diga que isso passa logo, por favor!

– Por quê? Eles são umas gracinhas! – Bobby se arrependeu de não possuir uma câmera fotográfica naquele momento. O rosto de Sammy era uma estranha mistura cubista de horror, incredulidade e pânico, cada sentimento berrando para sobrepor o outro.

– Por quê? Por que meu irmão é uma criança carente e nosso anjo da guarda tem problemas para falar! Deus, eu preciso de uma bebida.

– Eles são crianças, Sam! Seu irmão sempre foi carente e Castiel não deve ter mais do que três anos agora. – Bobby puxou uma cadeira, soltando-se sobre ela enquanto se entretinha num livro antigo de ocultismo. – Relaxa. Nós vamos achar um jeito de resolver isso.

Sam já tinha virado a garrafa de whisky em seu copo quando ouviu um ruído estranho vir da cozinha. O caçula dos Winchesters olhou para Bobby e franziu o cenho, não acreditando no que ouvia. De repente, o pequeno Dean corria até ele, puxando a barra de sua jaqueta caramelo e implorando por atenção. – O que foi, Dean?

– O Cas...

– O que tem o Cas?

A criança caminhou até a cozinha, esfregando os olhos e seguido pelos dois adultos. Castiel estava ainda sentado de joelhos sobre a cadeira, os braços debruçados sobre a mesa e a cabeça apoiada em um deles, segurando com a mão um pedaço remanescente de hambúrguer. O rosto infantil estava relaxado, quase sorridente enquanto a boquinha rosada vez ou outra murmurava algumas palavras pouco articuladas.

– Acho que já passou da hora de dormirem, não é? – Bobby desviou dos irmãos e tirou o resto do lanche da mão do anjinho, pegando-o no colo e ajeitando-o contra o seu ombro. – Acho melhor deixá-los na cama. A gente dorme aqui no sofá.

– É. Hora de dormir, Dean. – Sam pegou o irmão no colo, seguindo o dono da casa até o quarto no andar de cima. Ele viu Bobby colocar Cas na cama e fez o mesmo com o irmão, dando um pequeno beijo nos cabelos loiros e cobrindo-o antes de apagar a luz e deixar o cômodo.

Se aquilo tudo era um sonho, ele deixaria para descobrir amanhã.

___**

* * *

Antes de me despedir, no meu profile vocês encontram a capa dessa fic, um wallpaper com Dean e Castiel.  
Fiz a fic dos fofuchos e ela precisavam de tudo, incluindo capa. Eu ainda não sei ao certo quantos capítulos essa fic terá, mas dependerá principalmente da quantidade de reviews.  
Se curtiu, por favor, comente!  
E assim vocês garantem que a história continue!  
Bjoks! ^.^**_


	2. 5 Minutos São Mais do Que Suficiente

**Olá pessoas!  
Antes de mais nada, desculpem a demora em postar este caps... Andei realmente ocupada nesses últimos dias e, quando tive tempo, a história não saía exatamente como eu tinha imaginado. Então acabei demorando um pouco mais para escrever. **

**Eu também quero, antes de começar a fic, agradecer a cada um que deixou review. Principalmente à Nualla, à Van SP, à Casslover e à L. Winchester, que deixaram reviews mesmo sem conta no FFNet. Então, minhas sinceras desculpas e meu sincero agradecimento.**

**E por fim, eu fiz esse capítulo com uma música chamada **Carrousel**, do **Cirque Du Soleil**. É uma música tipicamente circense e que, de certa forma, meio que me transportou a um mundo mais infantil. Ela está no youtube, procurem por **Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni – Carrousel** que encontrarão. **

**E vamos à leitura que eu já falei demais! XD**

**

* * *

Capítulo Dois – 5 Minutos São Mais do Que Suficiente**

* * *

Sam Winchester se remexeu no sofá. Sentiu a almofada deslizar de sua cabeça e arrumou-a de qualquer jeito. Abriu rapidamente os olhos e tornou a fechá-los, garantindo que estava seguro na casa de Bobby. A imagem de um Castiel criança era apenas uma miragem, um borrão surreal de um sonho estranho...

Um borrão surreal que o encarava com aquele rosto sério e incomum a um ser tão pequenino.

O caçador sentou e esfregou os olhos enquanto a criança sequer se mexia à sua frente. Arrumou o cobertor que escorregava do sofá e passou a mão pelos cabelos, se obrigando a despertar quando realmente não queria.

– Bom dia, Cas.

– Bom dia, Samuel Wincésti.

– Não, Cas. Apenas "Sam", tá?

– Tá bom. – O pequeno anjo deu alguns passos para frente, se debruçando sobre o móvel e finalmente conseguindo se ajeitar sobre o sofá. A criança descalça balançou os pés, cruzando as pequenas mãos no colo e olhando tudo ao redor com um pouco de curiosidade.

– O que foi, Cas? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não. Dean tá nanando. E eu não queía ficá lá sozinho.

– Tem medo de ficar sozinho? – Sam passou a mão nos cabelos do menino de leve, analisando o teor de inocência do anjo caído. Ele viu o queixo minúsculo tremer um pouquinho e a criança estremecer, pensando numa resposta para a pergunta.

– ... Não.

– Certo... Então vamos ver se tem algo para assistir aqui, né? – O caçador sorriu e dobrou-se para o chão, procurando o controle da televisão enquanto o menino apenas aguardava. Ele trocou por diversos canais até encontrar uma musiquinha adequada à idade da criança ao seu lado.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça, estranhando aqueles seres coloridos dançantes. Não lhe davam medo e nem tampouco lhe irritavam... Alguma coisa naqueles seres de borracha fazia suas pequenas perninhas balançarem e o instigavam a sair do sofá, acompanhando o ritmo que eles propunham.

Bobby abriu a porta no exato instante que o anjinho balançava em frente à TV, chacoalhando seus pequenos quadris no ritmo da música e sua voz fina repetindo os nomes esquisitos dos personagens coloridos. O caçador viúvo mais uma vez se deliciou com aquelas crianças em sua casa, tendo apenas tempo de soltar as compras no chão e pegar a máquina fotográfica, registrando a primeira memória do anjo em miniatura.

– Eu vou fazer café. – O dono da casa pegou as compras, carregando-as a caminho da cozinha – Pode voltar a dormir se quiser, eu fico de olho no guri.

– Não. Está tarde são apenas... sete e cinqüenta da manhã. – Sam conferiu o relógio de pulso, seu queixo caindo com a obscenidade do horário. Como uma criança podia acordar tão cedo, indo dormir tão tarde? E em seus pensamentos abobalhados ele não conseguiu impedir um bocejo, ganhando um olhar incrédulo de Bobby.

– Tem certeza de que não quer dormir?

– Não. Eu vou tomar um banho, desço já.

O Winchester dobrou seu cobertor, ajeitando-o sobre o sofá enquanto o pequeno Castiel estava largado no chão, deitado sobre o tapete. O jovem olhou o menino de cima, sendo brindado com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes e que mesmo infantis causavam um arrepio estranho em sua espinha, algo como se aquele olhar pudesse ler sua alma, mas que ainda assim combinava impecavelmente com a boquinha perfeita e bem desenhada que lhe sorria.

Mas o cansado Sam Winchester deixou de pensar naqueles olhinhos enquanto subia as escadas para um longo banho quente.

**~#~**

Quando Sam finalmente desceu as escadas e sentou-se à mesa para tomar café, o pequeno Dean mastigava dois pedaços de torrada com geléia enquanto o diminuto anjo terminava seu mingau de aveia e o copo de leite morno. As duas boquinhas ocupadas demais em mastigar para falar qualquer outro assunto durante o café.

– Está pronto para um delicioso dia em casa enquanto eu faço algumas visitas? – perguntou Bobby a Sam.

– Você vai sair?

– Sim. Conversei com alguns amigos, eles me ajudarão na pesquisa. Quanto antes resolvermos esse "probleminha", mais cedo podemos continuar a pensar no problemão que vem aí. – O caçador mais velho engoliu todo o café de sua caneca malhada, misturando o líquido às torradas que ainda mastigava e levantou-se, ignorando a face abobalhada de Sam enquanto dava um terno beijo nos cabelos de Dean e do pequeno Castiel.

Bobby apenas levantou a mão, saindo pela porta antes que o Winchester articulasse qualquer frase em protesto. Ele sabia que Sam era capaz, sabia que o rapaz cuidaria dos meninos sem grandes tormentos e, de alguma maneira estranha, Bobby Singer acreditava que o caçador precisava passar aquele tempo como irmão mais velho de seu irmão mais velho.

Então ele apenas deixou que Sam tomasse conta da casa e dos dois pequenos enquanto procurava uma solução para aquela situação bizarra.

O Winchester maior viu ainda meio besta as duas crianças deixarem a mesa, Dean puxando Castiel até a sala e ligando a televisão para assistirem desenho animado. Pensando que seria uma tarefa fácil perto de todos aqueles monstros que já caçara, ele se conformou em limpar a mesa. Guardou a geléia, a manteiga e o leite na geladeira, bateu a florida toalha de mesa na pia, guardou-a na gaveta e empilhou os copos e talheres para lavar.

Ele arregaçou as mangas e vestiu o avental, sentindo-se ridiculamente idiota por fazê-lo. Tinha colocado as mãos sob a água fria quando ouviu uma gargalhada fina vinda da sala. E a gostosa e leve gargalhada infantil se repetia mais e mais, cada vez mais alto até que o rapaz não suportasse mais sua própria curiosidade.

Caminhou até o outro cômodo e não resistiu em cruzá-lo quietamente, alcançando sobre a estante a máquina fotográfica que Bobby usara poucas horas mais cedo. Observou mais um pouco enquanto Dean, sentado sobre uma almofada velha e de aspecto puído, com o controle da TV nas mãos e girando-o incessantemente, suportava Castiel em suas costas. O menino-anjo estava agarrado no pescoço de Dean e suas perninhas ao redor da cintura do mais velho, inclinando o corpinho bem próximo ao chão enquanto a boca do pequeno caçador proferia sons que imitavam um carro em movimento.

Dean fazia as curvas com o controle da TV e a outra criança o acompanhava, rindo alegre quando ambos quase se desequilibravam. Sam bateu a foto e esperou que aquilo chamasse a atenção dos pequenos, mas eles estavam ocupados demais em se divertir para reparar que eram observados.

Enquanto algo em si o impelia a cantarolar, Sam arrumou a cozinha e aproveitou o tempo livre para acessar a internet. Espalhou livros, folhas e mais folhas de papel sobre a mesa e abriu o notebook, concentrando-se nos mais diversos sites de ocultismo. Deixou o tempo passar enquanto ouvia as vozes das crianças brincando e vez ou outra os observava para ter certeza de que não estavam fazendo nada de errado.

Ele começava a perceber que tanto Dean quanto Castiel eram crianças bastante felizes e este pensamento rapidamente o remeteu à memória dos pequenos. Digitou no Google "feitiços de memória" e não encontrou nada. Tentou outra busca, mais refinada e com menos palavras, e mudou página por página até cair em um fragmento de texto antigo. Olhou atentamente os desenhos que se misturavam na tela e não reconheceu nenhum, leu e releu a tradução confusa da receita do feitiço, mas que não lhe explicava a utilização do mesmo.

Suspirou e já estava digitando um endereço novo em seu navegador quando Dean apareceu na porta. – O que foi, Dean? Está com fome?

– Não. Cansamos de brincar. – O menino caminhou para próximo do irmão, os olhos curiosos em ver aquilo que ele fazia naquela tela brilhante e lisinha. O pequeno subiu na cadeira e apoiou-se na mesa, esticando os braços e amassando as poucas anotações que Sam havia feito. – O que você tá fazendo?

– Pesquisando, Dean. Trabalhando. – O mais velho puxou as folhas que estavam embaixo da criança, tentando esticá-las com os dedos. Por mais habituado que estivesse com a baderna, ainda gostava de manter as coisas em ordem, mesmo que isso fosse impossível com Dean Winchester por perto.

O rapaz abria a boca para perguntar sobre Castiel quando o pequeno anjo, esforçando-se, subiu na outra cadeira ao seu lado, sentando-se comportado. Os olhos azuis passearam de Dean para os livros sobre a mesa e ele rapidamente puxou um para si, encantado com as pequenas letras quadradas e redondas que ele contornava com os dedinhos, repetindo-as para si em sua pronúncia enrolada e errônea.

Depois de quase uma página de texto, o menino riu de leve, sentindo um formigar estranho pelo seu corpinho e fazendo seus olhos azuis ficarem ainda mais claros e inocentes.

– Você sabe o que está escrito, Castiel? Consegue ler?

– Num xei. Mas é minito. – O pequeno devolveu o livro ao Winchester e voltou sua atenção à caneta vermelha que estava mais além de seu alcance, o pequeno corpo se esticando para alcançar seu objeto de desejo. Sua memória curta de criança apenas lhe permitia pensar em um assunto por vez e então ele julgou mais interessante a caneta do que a conversa com o rapaz mais velho.

Sam esticou a caneta ao menino e entregou um lápis a Dean, dando às crianças folhas sulfite o suficiente para rabiscarem por uma tarde inteira. Voltou sua atenção ao notebook, embora sua mente racional insistisse que ele não encontraria a resposta para o ocorrido naquelas páginas inúteis e sem informações verídicas.

Cansado daquela pesquisa inculta por algo que ele sequer conhecia, o jovem caçador suspirou, aproveitando-se da distração dos pequenos para ir até a sala e abrir uma das garrafas de Bobby, despejando o líquido num copo gordinho e deixando o cheiro forte do whisky americano invadir suas narinas e inebriar momentaneamente seus sentidos.

Mas o que realmente inebriou seus sentidos foi a visão do pequeno Dean Winchester sobre a mesa, os dedos esticados sobre o notebook enquanto ele rapidamente apertava toda e qualquer tecla que alcançasse.

Sam passou de pálido-natural para branco-papel em segundos enquanto seus pés se moviam para segurar a criança que, sem saber, estava danificando uma parte importante de sua vida. Seu notebook era tão parte dele quanto o diário de John era de Dean. E ele agradeceu a Deus por seu irmão ter acertado o atalho de documentos de texto, conseguindo apenas digitar letras embaralhadas e desconexas na tela em branco.

O caçador sentou-se na cadeira e soltou o ar em seus pulmões, sentindo-se aliviado enquanto deixava Dean brincar com seu computador. Abriu os olhos alguns segundos depois e sentiu seu corpo gelar por dentro, seus músculos parecendo geléia enquanto seus ossos não o sustentavam o bastante para caminhar.

Tinha esquecido o maldito copo sobre a estante.

E agora ele estava confortavelmente encaixado entre as mãos pequenas e rechonchudas de um mini-anjo com sérios problemas alcoólicos. Não tinha despejado muito whisky, mas... Qual seria a dose certa para uma criança?

Nenhuma.

Mas Castiel já havia engolido quase dois dedos da bebida e, se ele gritasse naquele instante, o pequeno soltaria o copo sobre seus pezinhos descalços, correndo o risco de se cortar em algum caco de vidro. Pedindo a Deus, em que lugar Ele estivesse, que o ajudasse com aquelas crianças, Sam caminhou até o menino, que prontamente lhe estendeu o copo.

– Abou.

– É, eu sei que acabou, Castiel. – disse o rapaz pegando o copo, passando a mão esquerda pelos olhos enquanto seu rosto se franzia numa careta forçada de choro. – Você bebeu tudo. Oh, céus!

– Tá bavo?

– Não, Cas, eu não... Só espero que isso não lhe faça mal.

– Olha, Sammy! Olha o que eu fiz! – Dean, afobado para mostrar ao irmão que descobrira o Paint, desceu rápido da cadeira, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo direto no chão. Apesar de bem e de não chorar, o beiço curvado da criança dizia que ele estava com dor e não era à toa, havia batido a cabeça no pé da mesa e agora saía sangue de seu couro cabeludo.

– Ai, Deus, Dean! Vocês dois vão me matar hoje!

Sam só não conseguiu chegar mais rápido ao irmão porque Castiel correra na frente, sentando ao lado do menino ferido. Enquanto o Winchester procurava um guardanapo pelas gavetas, o pequeno Cas se pôs de pé, quase na mesma altura de Dean e observou de perto o machucado da criança.

– Tá doeno? Eu vou fazê salá. – Receoso, o anjinho esticou os braços para tocar o ferimento que soltava uma coisa estranha, vermelha e molhada. Com cuidado, ele aproximou suas palmas dos fios loiros sujos de sangue e, numa face muito séria, ele repetiu as mesmas palavras que lera no livro alguns momentos antes, sem errar nenhuma sílaba.

O Winchester, parado entre a geladeira e os meninos, assistiu abobalhado enquanto o machucado na cabeça de Dean cicatrizava e se transformava numa fina linha esbranquiçada, como se estivesse lá há anos, como se fosse uma memória desbotada de um acidente de infância.

– Ee vai ficá bem. Eu cuei ee. – O menino, levando a pequena mão à cabeça, soltou-se no chão, apoiando seu pequeno corpo contra o pé da mesa em que Dean havia batido. O anjo-criança fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente enquanto seu pequeno corpo não mais o obedecia.

O pequeno caçador, arrastando-se perto do anjo, cutucou o braço gordinho que era revestido apenas pela fina camisa branca. Dean esperou alguns minutos antes de se desesperar, porque afinal Cas não respondia enquanto o apertava?

– Sammy, o Cas não respira!

– O QUÊ? – O rapaz contornou o pequeno irmão, agachando perto do menino e aproximando seus dedos da boquinha do anjo. Sam prendeu sua respiração, as batidas de seu coração descompassadas até sentir pequenas e fracas porções de ar quente atingir sua pele. – Fique aqui com ele, Dean. Eu já volto.

Antes que a criança respondesse, Sam já havia subido as escadas e encontrado sua carteira e as chaves do carro. Passando novamente pela sala, Sam pegou a jaqueta do irmão e o casaco do pequeno Castiel, deixando que Dean se vestisse enquanto ele carregava o anjo para seu colo, apoiando-o em seu ombro direito e cobrindo-o com o grosso tecido cáqui.

Mesmo que fraca e quase inexistente, ele ainda sentia a respiração de Castiel contra seu pescoço e, pensando rápido, ele ajudou Dean a subir na cadeira, puxando o outro menino para seu colo também. Não demorou muito para que ele ajeitasse ambas as crianças no Impala e desse a partida, em direção à cidade próxima.

**~#~**

– Pronto, menino lindo!

O pequeno Dean abriu o maior sorriso que sua pequena boca permitia. A moça loira e de casaco branco havia lhe elogiado e isso era motivo mais do que suficiente para que ele esbanjasse seu charme natural. Nem mesmo como criança, Dean Winchester deixava de agradar às mulheres à sua volta.

– Obrigado, Dra. Langdon.

– De nada, Dean. – O menino pulou no chão e a jovem voltou seus olhos para a outra criança que o caçador mais velho colocava sobre a maca. – E você anjinho, aonde dói?

– Ati. E ati. – As mãos gordinhas de Castiel apontaram sua cabeça e seu estômago e a médica rapidamente compreendeu o que acontecia ali.

– Oh, meu bem, vai passar logo, eu prometo!

A jovem médica se moveu até um grande armário de gavetas, procurando alguns objetos. Dean arregalou os olhos e tentou fingir não ter medo ao ver a agulha e a seringa na mão de Julia, mas ele sabia que a injeção não era para si.

Mas o pequeno Castiel não conhecia aquela dor, não precisava ter medo daquilo que desconhecia... Até que a agulha espetasse seu bracinho e ele tentasse se afastar, sendo preso pelos braços tão mais fortes do Winchester adulto. Os olhos azuis do pequeno anjo ficavam ainda mais claros emoldurados pelas lágrimas grossas que derramava, mas Sam não podia simplesmente impedir a médica de tirar sangue da criança.

Não quando era para o bem do pequeno.

– Eu vou levar isto ao laboratório. Volto assim que o exame estiver pronto.

Sam soltou um longo suspiro no instante em que a doutora deixava a sala. Era pouco mais de três horas da tarde e ele se sentia mais cansado do que em todas as noites sem dormir de sua vida. Seu corpo desesperadamente pedia cama e sua mente insistentemente o acusava por deixar que duas crianças se machucassem em um período tão curto de tempo.

Se aquilo era um teste, então alguém estava gostando **muito** de vê-lo sofrer.

Não tardou muito para que a médica voltasse com o resultado do exame em mãos e dando um diagnóstico insólito para um menino de apenas três anos: ressaca. Uma crise branda, mas justificável pela dose de bebida alcoólica que o pequeno havia ingerido. Enquanto quase todas as médicas preferiam mandar enfermeiras espetar seus pacientes, Julia realmente gostava de paparicar os pequenos adultos que curava.

Castiel, que antes não tinha medo de injeção chorou tão alto e sentido que Sam precisou pegá-lo no colo e niná-lo até que o líquido terminasse de correr em sua veia.

– Vai passar, anjinho, vai passar. – A jovem se desfez da seringa e das luvas, descartando-as num lixo apropriado e voltando-se para o pote de tampa colorida que deixava sobre uma estante. Ela tirou de lá dois pirulitos, um cor-de-rosa e outro vermelho e os entregou a Cas e ao pequeno Winchester. – Aqui, Dean. Agora tome cuidado e não mate seu tio Sam do coração, tá?

– Tá bom, Dra. Julia. – O pequeno caçador abriu o doce e colocou-o na boca, procurando a mão do irmão enquanto a doutora abria a porta.

– Eu... Obrigado. – Sam tentaria apertar a mão da moça, mas estava com o pequeno Castiel no colo e Dean já praticamente o arrastava para fora da sala. Ele deu a ela seu mais sincero sorriso, caminhando pelos longos corredores com as duas crianças, mais parecendo um pai atencioso do que um irmão mais velho cuidando das crianças em seu dia de folga.

**~#~**

– Eu estou dizendo, Bobby. Foram cinco minutos. – O rapaz, sentado numa mesa de canto, esperava enquanto a garçonete anotava os pedidos. Dean e Cas brincavam sentados à sua frente, o pequeno anjo ainda meio jururu com a injeção que tomara minutos antes. – Num momento eu estava na sala tirando o copo das mãos de Castiel e no momento seguinte eu estava na cozinha, tentando socorrer Dean que estava ensangüentado!

– Calma, é assim mesmo. Castiel é bem calmo perto de você e seu irmão quando pequenos. – Bobby riu com vontade do outro lado da linha, a voz sempre controlada atingindo notas tão insuportavelmente alegres que nem mesmo ele acreditava. – Fique tranqüilo. Eu devo estar de volta em no máximo umas duas horas.

– Espera um segundo. – Sam colocou a mão sobre o celular, atento às palavras que Dean murmurou antes de puxar Castiel em direção ao longo corredor repleto de mesas e cadeiras. Entendera parte da conversa dos pequenos e estava de olho, apenas para confirmar se não aprontariam mais nada. – Continue. Dean vai levar Cas ao banheiro.

– SOZINHOS? VOCÊ TEM O QUÊ NA CABEÇA, MOLEQUE? SAL? – A voz do caçador mais velho ecoou tão alta pela lanchonete quase vazia que Sam percebeu-se repentinamente surdo. – Eu te dou cinco segundos para desligar esse celular e correr atrás daquelas crianças! Não se deixa meninos sozinhos no banheiro masculino!

– Ah...

– Nem pense em retrucar! – Bobby diminuiu o tom de voz, mas ainda tinha um controle precário sobre seu ataque momentâneo de ira. – Eu não quero ser o responsável por um trauma futuro de um anjo virgem ou do seu irmão mais velho machista. Preciso ser mais explícito pra você entender?

– Não. Eu te ligo depois. – O Winchester levantou do banco quase o arrancando do chão. A garçonete, preparada para servir a mesa, tentava segurar o riso enquanto o rapaz corria atrás dos dois pequenos.

Sam quase teve um ataque com o senhor que abrira a porta junto com os dois meninos. O caçador alto deu ao homem barbudo um olhar tão feroz que faria qualquer um tremer, e se o homem pretendia adentrar o recinto, ele não o fez, tendo a certeza de que o Winchester o trucidaria apenas com o olhar e o poder da mente.

Bem, agora ele deixara de ser o irmão caçula desajeitado para ser o irmão caçula protetor e ele podia jurar que tinha amadurecido uns dez anos naquele único dia. E ele julgou que estariam seguros em casa, sem qualquer interferência externa até que Bobby estivesse de volta.

**~#~**

O Winchester se mexeu, sentindo a cabeça de Dean bater em seu estômago. Tentou se levantar, mas o pequeno caçador estava jogado em metade do sofá, as costas apoiadas contra as coxas do irmão e a cabeça largada sobre Sam, tão mole que era perigoso quebrar ao meio se o chacoalhassem.

Sammy lentamente entrava em seu estado consciente, recusando-se a acordar, mas deu falta do pequeno Castiel ao seu lado. Ele ainda se lembrava de sentar no sofá com as duas crianças enquanto comiam pipocas e assistiam "Care Bears", com Castiel dançando em frente à televisão sempre que uma nova música se iniciava.

Ainda sonolento, o caçador caminhou descalço até a cozinha, encontrando para sua surpresa, a criança comendo maçã e agarrada a um urso de pelúcia marrom que ele não se lembrava de ter comprado. Foi então que Sam notou a presença de Bobby de volta a casa.

O caçador mais velho tinha encontrado Cas no chão, assistindo desenho na TV, enquanto os Winchester descansavam sobre o sofá. E como já era tarde, Bobby apenas decidiu acompanhar o menino num lanche, brincando com a criança enquanto a ouvia contar, em suas palavras erradas, tudo o que acontecera naquele dia.

– Boa noite, Bela Adormecida.

– Faz tempo que chegou? – O rapaz abriu a geladeira, procurando leite gelado e algum tipo de queijo fresco para um sanduíche.

– Faz. Tempo suficiente para saber o desastre que você é como babá.

– Eu não fui tão ruim... – O caçador mais novo bocejou, esfregando os olhos enquanto montava seu lanche desleixadamente com uma das mãos. Ele bocejou novamente e, com o copo de leite cheio em numa mão e o sanduíche em outra, continuou: – Eu apenas não tenho prática.

– Percebi que você não tem prática. – Bobby raspou mais da meia-maçã em sua mão e estendeu ao pequeno anjo, que já abria a boca esperando por mais fruta. – Mas, me diz, que coisa foi essa de Castiel curar Dean?

Enquanto Cas mastigava, Sam puxou a cadeira e sentou-se, observando a criança brincar alheia à conversa que iniciava. – E eu que sei? Num momento antes ele estava sentado na mesa, olhando os livros, rabiscando e, quando Dean caiu, ele apenas chegou perto e fechou o ferimento.

– Você poderia descrever isso melhor? Uma criança de três anos te superou na narrativa.

– Okay, vou melhorar para você. – O Winchester pensou um pouco, tentando não ser grosseiro na frente do menino. Na verdade ele não temia que Cas adquirisse maus hábitos, mas tinha receio de explicar algumas complicações que nem mesmo o anjo adulto compreenderia. – O anjinho aqui lê enoquiano. E eu acho que...

Sam Winchester pausou, vendo o pequeno Castiel enrijecer o corpo e sua face pálida ficar ainda mais lívida.

O anjo, ajoelhado sobre a cadeira, brincava alegre com o urso e um carrinho que Bobby trouxera até sentir um arrepio estranho. Algo dentro dele tremeu e não era só medo, era como um reconhecimento de algo que ele como criança desconhecia. E depois daquela sensação estranha veio o medo. Castiel soltou o urso no chão, apoiando-se rápido no encosto da cadeira e ganhando o piso, enfiando-se debaixo da mesa sob os olhares curiosos dos dois caçadores adultos.

– O que aconteceu, Cas? O que foi? – Bobby dobrou o corpo até enxergar o menino, a criança se encolhendo contra os joelhos e a boquinha pequena se curvando numa careta de choro.

– Auén vem vindo. Vem me pegá.

– Alguém? "Alguém" quem?

Mas a resposta à pergunta do homem viúvo chegou numa voz mais alegre e estridente, acompanhada por um barulho irritante de embalagem plástica de chocolate.

– Hey, guys! Vocês viram meu irmão?

O pequeno Castiel, antes protegido em seu suposto esconderijo, correu para os braços do anjo mais velho, o rostinho choroso transformado por uma alegria quase contagiante. – Gabiiiiiiel!

Sam Winchester e Bobby Singer não tiveram tempo suficiente para exprimir uma reação... Mesmo não acreditando, eles se renderam à adorável cena do Trickster abraçando e paparicando o seu irmão mais novo.

**

* * *

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado! O capítulo saiu longo, mas foi pra compensar a espera! XD  
E fica a questão, alguém aí sabe que musiquinha Cas estava dançando no começo do capítulo?  
Eu dou a resposta no próximo caps.**

**E já sabem, não é?  
Eu sei como a história termina, mas se vocês quiserem uma continuação, contribuam.  
Mãos à obra que eu preciso de mais reviews para sobreviver!**

Bjoks!  
E até mais! ^.~


	3. Criando e ReDescobrindo Laços

******Olá people!  
**  
**Novamente estou eu pedindo desculpas pela demora... Eu tive, na verdade que repensar este capítulo de diversas formas, até encontrar uma que me agradasse e que fosse à altura daquilo que imaginei para ele.  
Eu incorporei Gabriel na história e claro, eu precisava dar uma explicação para isso, assim como precisava começar a destacar partes importantes (não explícitas), mas que serão decisivas para o enredo da história...**

******E além de tudo, meu ********beta-reader******** Fabinho precisou de alguns dias para betar. E ele está sendo maravilhoso então esperar 4 dias a mais não me matou.**

******Para compensar, eu trouxe mais um wallpaper... Galatea me mandou uma foto que encontrou e eu saí à caça de algumas outras para compor um fundo novo e que combinasse com a fic. Está no meu profile como a outra, e espero que gostem!**

******Ah, para finalizar: Nyx Breeze e Allie Salvatore responderam à minha pergunta, mas... Aliie ganhou.  
SIM! Cas estava assistindo Teletubbies.  
**

******A música deste capítulo é **Brothers In Arms******, do **Dire Straits******.  
E agora vocês ficam com a história antes que me xinguem pela demora! =P**

******

* * *

Capítulo Três – Criando e (Re)Descobrindo Laços**

**

* * *

**Gabriel estava sentado sobre a cadeira simples, o pequeno irmão de pé em seu colo, dançando enquanto batia as mãozinhas e inventava uma música própria. Castiel já tinha comido um de seus chocolates e, depois de limpar as mãos gordinhas debaixo da água fria da torneira, brincava tranqüilo enquanto os adultos discutiam os assuntos mais importantes do momento.

– Afinal, como sabia onde estávamos?

– Papai me mandou um e-mail. – O arcanjo segurou firme a cintura gordinha de Cas, impedindo o menino de cair enquanto dava ao Winchester caçula um de seus olhares irônicos. – O amigo profeta de vocês, Chuck Shurley, me encontrou. Ele me disse onde vocês estavam.

– E porque você veio?

– Para atrapalhar. – O Trickster sentou o menino em seu colo, apoiando-o contra seu peito enquanto lentamente o balançava. – Sério, caras. Se tudo o que vocês descobriram foi isso, então é melhor desistirem! Uma coisa é manipular vocês, humanos. Mas dobrar o tempo para um anjo... Vocês têm idéia de quantos anos Castiel tem?

– É praticamente impossível. – Bobby pensou um pouco. – Teria que ser alguém muito forte.

– E muito antigo. Isso é magia elemental, não é do tipo que você vai numa loja, compra um saquinho de proteção e a retira. – Gabriel brincou com Cas, apertando de leve as bochechas rechonchudas da criança e juntando o pequeno urso marrom ao corpinho pequeno em seu colo.

– Algum nome lhe vem à cabeça? Alguém poderia querer prejudicar Dean, atrapalhar os planos de Miguel ou essa batalha?

– Uns cinco nomes, mas nenhum sem o aval de meu Pai. E eu não acho que tenha a ver com essa batalha.

O arcanjo sentiu o pequeno ser celeste em seus braços suspirar, atraindo a atenção dos olhos cor de mel enquanto ressonava levemente. – E se me dão licença, está na minha hora.

– Aonde você vai? – Sam Winchester franziu as sobrancelhas como se ignorasse sua mente naquele momento. Sua pergunta poderia ser a mais idiota da face da Terra, mas ele precisava ouvir verbalmente aquilo que tentava não acreditar ter pensado.

– Vou levar meu irmão para casa.

– Não vai, não!

– E você vai me impedir?

Bobby Singer, ouvindo seus próprios pensamentos, apenas desviou o olhar de Sammy para Gabriel. O arcanjo ainda mantinha o pequeno irmão nos braços, ninando-o ocasionalmente e olhando-o como se algo não estivesse certo.

E não estava.

O senhor mais velho apenas teve tempo de segurar o Winchester, prevendo a briga que se iniciava em sua pequena e modesta cozinha.

– É um direito dele, Sam. – O mais sensato dos três homens suspirou, virando-se pra o arcanjo – E eu entendo, mas... Ao menos por enquanto, até descobrirmos o que está acontecendo de verdade, deixe-o aqui com Dean. Eles fazem companhia um ao outro.

Gabriel olhou mais uma vez para o pequeno corpo inerte em seus braços. Era tão difícil reconhecer Castiel naquela criança, a situação toda lhe dando uma sensação tão mais forte de impotência e culpa que ele não se recriminou por confiar seu irmão aos dois homens que há mais de um ano acompanhavam Cas.

– Está bem. – Gabriel se levantou, deixando o pequeno irmão nos braços de Bobby, vendo-o suspirar com a mudança de posição.

– Pode voltar para vê-lo, se quiser.

– Eu volto.  
Se Bobby ou Sam pretendiam argumentar com o anjo, nenhum dos dois teve tempo para fazê-lo, já que Gabriel desaparecera nos instantes seguintes a deixar o pequeno Castiel nos braços do caçador.

**~#~**

O arcanjo tinha prometido voltar no dia seguinte e cumprira com sua palavra.

Bobby estava sentando sobre sua poltrona, lendo o jornal que acabara de receber e vendo o pequeno Cas dormir tranqüilo sobre o sofá quando Gabriel apareceu. Na verdade o arcanjo estranhamente bateu à sua porta, esperando que o caçador o recebesse e lhe desse a permissão para entrar.

– Bom dia. Já de pé?

– Perdi o sono. Seu irmão acordou durante a madrugada e eu o fiz companhia.

– Se importa? – O arcanjo apontou o cômodo vazio, as luzes da cozinha apagadas, mas o ambiente sendo deliciosamente banhado pelo sol fraco de outono.

Gabriel acendeu a luz e colocou as compras sobre a mesa, procurando com os olhos tudo de que precisava. Ele caminhou até o pequeno armário perto da pia, procurando entre as panelas uma chaleira para ferver água. Enquanto a deixava no fogo, o arcanjo separou maçãs e bananas, picando-as e separando-as para jogar tudo dentro do liquidificador, acompanhadas de leite e duas colheres de mel.

O arcanjo pôs o café para coar e terminou de bater a vitamina dos pequenos, deixando as torradas tostarem enquanto colocava a toalha sobre a mesa. Ele arrumou cada detalhe do café da manhã e o caçador apenas observava o esmero que o rapaz tinha para com as crianças, se mostrando tão completamente diferente do semideus insuportável que conhecera.

– Venha tomar café. Está pronto.

– Porque você voltou hoje? – O caçador tomou assento em uma das cadeiras, acomodando-se e tendo sua caneca de porcelana xadrez completa de café. Seus olhos azuis perscrutaram cada reação no rosto alegre de sua companhia matutina, analisando e descobrindo cada mínima expressão do arcanjo.

– Por Castiel. – Gabriel adoçou mais uma caneca de café, deixando-a tão doce quanto fosse possível. Depois de um primeiro e longo gole o arcanjo respirou fundo, curtindo o silêncio e a companhia apenas de Bobby para falar – Eu quero passar mais tempo com ele.

– Eu perguntaria o porquê, mas acho que já entendi o motivo...

Gabriel franziu as sobrancelhas, seus olhos cor de mel se estreitando. Ele não era fácil de prever, nem tampouco fácil de ser interpretado, mas algo no senhor mais velho lhe dizia que Bobby o entenderia. Talvez mais do que qualquer outro naquela casa.

– Você tem minha permissão para ficar. – Bobby ouviu pequenos passos, desviando sua atenção para um Cas sonolento, esfregando os olhinhos azuis enquanto caminhava descalço pelo piso frio da cozinha.

– Gabiel? – O pequeno anjo caminhou até o irmão mais velho, abraçando as pernas do Trickster como se não o visse há anos. A criança ergueu a cabeça, mirando os olhos cor de mel que sem perceber o deixavam tão mais feliz. – Você veio fitá tomigo?

– Sim, Castiel. Está com fome?

O arcanjo puxou o menino para seu colo, sentando-se à mesa e servindo um pequeno copo de vitamina para a criança. O Trickster ajudava o pequeno Cas a tomar seu leite enquanto dava-lhe pequenos pedaços de torrada com geléia de amora, apreciando pela primeira vez em muito tempo a companhia do irmão.

**~#~**

O pequeno Winchester acordara somente depois das onze da manhã e Sam tinha aproveitado o momento livre do irmão para navegar na internet e também para conversar com Gabriel e Bobby enquanto os dois preparavam o almoço.

O assunto ali era sempre ao redor dos dois pequenos, principalmente quando o caçador viúvo foi até a sala e voltou com a máquina fotográfica nas mãos, sorrindo com a imagem de Dean correndo pela casa fazendo "vrum-vrum" e Castiel, quietinho sobre o tapete, desenhando os mais diversos tipos de paisagem.

– Seu irmão está rabiscando as pirâmides do Egito.

– Ele sempre gostou delas. Sempre que nos desencontrávamos ele estava lá...

Gabriel riu divertido, lembrando-se da primeira vez que Cas descera à Terra com ele. Mas seus pensamentos distantes e nebulosos foram interrompidos pela voz fina do Winchester criança, desesperado por seu almoço.

– Acalme-se menino! Suba com Castiel para lavar as mãos.

– Eu vou junto, seu irmão não alcança na pia.

– Eu vou arrumar a mesa para os dois enquanto preparo a sobremesa.

Bobby, sentado sobre uma cadeira e lendo um grosso livro antigo, estava começando a ver um outro lado no arcanjo que conhecera como o semideus metido a esperto. O Trickster podia não ser um exemplo de irmão, mas estava se esforçando para cuidar dignamente de Castiel, dando o máximo de sua boa índole para que o pequeno anjo se sentisse feliz.

**~#~**

Quase no fim da tarde, enquanto o sol ainda brilhava o suficiente para aquecer as crianças brincando pelo ferro-velho, Sam deixou de lado sua pesquisa, indo estreitar seus laços com o irmão mais velho do pequeno Cas.

O Winchester fechou a porta sem fazer ruído algum, caminhando em silêncio até o arcanjo sentado no primeiro degrau da varanda. O jovem acomodou-se ao lado do homem mais baixo, lhe estendendo uma cerveja e cutucando Gabriel antes que iniciasse uma conversa não desejada.

– Você parece preocupado.

– Não estou preocupado. – Gabriel abriu a long neck e deu um primeiro gole, sentindo o líquido amargo rasgar sua garganta. – Estou pensando.

Dean correu de leste a oeste por entre os carros, sendo logo seguido pelo pequeno menininho de calças e camisa social. Os dois se esconderam atrás de uma lataria desgastada e das crianças se divertindo apenas se ouviam as gargalhadas.

– Se você quiser, eu posso... – Sam estava preparado para levantar quando Gabriel meneou a cabeça, dando-lhe a chance de continuar:

– Ele não se lembra de mim. Sua alma apenas me reconhece como irmão.

O arcanjo respirou fundo antes de continuar. Ele viu Cas correr atrás de Dean, parando antes de atravessar o quintal e o fitando com aqueles profundos olhos azul-céu. O pequeno anjo sorriu, mostrando seus dentinhos pequenos e ele levou a mão aos lábios, imitando o gesto que vira Dean fazer para Sam.

Um beijo. Carinhoso, infantil, puro.

– É tudo tão perfeito na infância... Não há carrascos e nem heróis. – O arcanjo tomou mais um longo gole de cerveja, sentindo sua garganta relaxar e acalmando seus nervos. Ele estava há tempo demais entre os humanos, o suficiente para saber como se sentia. – Castiel é meu caçula e eu falhei com ele.

– Como assim? Eu pensei que Lúcifer fosse o caçula.

– E é. Mas nós temos um sistema diferente de criação. Para cada anjo nascido há um complemento divino equivalente. Miguel ensinou Lúcifer, seu complemento. Lúcifer ensinou a mim, como parte de seu aprendizado e eu...

– Você treinou Cas?

– Eu jamais terminei de doutrinar Castiel.

– Você fugiu.

Gabriel deu um sorriso tão melancólico que o Winchester quase se arrependeu por iniciar aquela conversa.

Sim. Ele covardemente tinha deixado o irmão para ser criado por outro anjo qualquer.

Ele tinha abandonado Castiel e aquela criança pura e indefesa lhe trazia as memórias distantes de quando ensinara o irmão caçula a voar, de quando o vira cair e se envergonhar, lhe dando a chance de ensiná-lo a aprender com seus erros. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de quando ensinara Cas a amar cada ínfima criatura naquele universo, mostrando a ele o valor real de uma vida aos olhos de Deus.

– Eu fugi e nem sequer me questionei se estava fazendo o certo. Eu somente o abandonei, deixando que qualquer outro anjo terminasse seu treinamento.

– Posso perguntar por quê?

– Logo que meu Pai criou Castiel, Lúcifer caiu. E então estar no céu era como estar no inferno. – Ele sorriu triste, seus olhos cor de mel quase se enchendo de lágrimas enquanto se recordava. – Eu protegi meu irmão o quanto pude, mas vocês tinham começado uma vida tão pacífica nesta terra que me pareceu irresistível.

– E então você decidiu fugir, abandonar tudo aquilo que, de algum modo, lhe trazia dor.

Gabriel franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando fundo nos olhos verde-acastanhados de Sam Winchester. O arcanjo jamais imaginara que teria afinidades com o rapaz destinado a ser a casca de seu irmão. Na verdade o Trickster jamais imaginara que, de uma maneira emocionalmente parecida, estava ligado aos Winchesters mais do que aos seus verdadeiros irmãos.

– Você consegue entender? Quem fez isso sabe que eu não terminei minha missão com Castiel e tem poderes suficientes para interferir no curso da vida.

– Você acha que...

– Não. Deus, não.

Sam viu Dean chutar a bola para Castiel e o menino sair correndo, seus passinhos pequenos tentando alcançar o objeto em movimento. Ele sorriu, pensando que talvez Gabriel fosse uma versão mais antiga e conscientemente culpada de si mesmo.

Era estranho pensar naquele anjo traiçoeiro em questão como um irmão protetor e carinhoso, mas ele de alguma forma conseguia compreender os sentimentos de Gabriel pelo pequeno Cas. Tinha errado tantas vezes com Dean que ele sabia reconhecer o arrependimento nos olhos cor de mel que fitavam as duas crianças.

– Ei, seus cabeças de minhoca! Tragam esses meninos pra dentro antes que fiquem resfriados!

Gabriel olhou Bobby como se ele fosse um monstro parado no batente da porta, mas Sam apenas riu e se levantou, correndo atrás dos pequenos pelo ferro-velho. Era uma ordem e nenhum deles tinha suficiente experiência para cuidar de duas crianças doentes.

**~#~**

Bobby Singer adorava sua cozinha, mas se pudesse deixar o serviço para alguém ele o fazia com prazer. E quem melhor para cozer do que o arcanjo metido a dono de casa?

Gabriel sabia de cabeça todas as receitas mais inimagináveis e saudáveis para os dois pequenos, mas naquele jantar ele apenas atendeu os apelos de Dean e Cas por um bom macarrão com queijo e um delicioso suco de uva. O arcanjo, apoiado na beira da pia e degustando uma maçã, via com prazer as duas boquinhas pequenas mastigando sem parar, satisfeitas.

O rapaz bagunçou de leve os cabelos espetados de Dean, caminhando para a sala e para a companhia dos dois adultos que bebiam e conversavam amenidades, esperando que as crianças terminassem o jantar para enfim se deliciarem com os dotes culinários do recém-adotado visitante.

Estavam os três rindo de Castiel, Bobby contando ao anjo sobre a paixão fervorosa do anjinho pelas músicas infantis e por dança quando ouviram o estrondo vindo do cômodo iluminado. Sam e Gabriel se entreolharam preocupados, esperando um choro alto, mas as duas crianças estavam preocupadas demais em como se livrar da bronca para chorar e assustar.

Gabriel nem colocou o pé na cozinha para cair na gargalhada, adorando ver as duas crianças pintadas de roxo vivo e cobertas de suco de uva. O Winchester adulto ainda se encontrava em estado levemente catatônico, questionando se ele passaria algum dia sem Dean aprontar alguma coisa.

Porque, claro, Dean Winchester tinha causado aquela pequena confusão. O menino estava de pé sobre uma prateleira da geladeira, tentando alcançar a jarra de suco acima de sua cabeça. Quando ele finalmente a alcançou, perdeu o equilíbrio e, antes de cair, pulou no chão, trazendo todo o conteúdo cor de uva da jarra sobre si e Castiel, que esperava ansiosamente por mais suco.

– É, acho que agora eles precisam de um banho. – Gabriel, encantado com os olhos azuis assustados de seu irmão, pegou o menino no colo, fazendo o caminho para o banheiro.

– Mas eles não têm roupa. – Sam, embora relutante, empurrava um Dean meio sem graça atrás do arcanjo.

– Ah, arranjem uma camiseta ou uma blusa de moletom para os dois. Pelo menos até as roupas secarem.

– Você acha certo trocar as roupas deles?

– Não dá para deixá-los molhados. E é só por uma noite, amanhã terão suas roupas de volta.

Sam pensou um pouco. O caçador viu Gabriel sentar sobre o tampo do vaso sanitário e puxar o pequeno Castiel para perto de si, sorrindo ao menino enquanto deixava a banheira se encher de água e espuma.

O Trickster abriu cada um dos pequenos botões da camisa do anjinho, expondo a pele branquinha e macia típica de crianças pequenas. Com o irmãozinho meio-humano sentado sobre suas pernas, Gabe desamarrou os sapatos de Cas, tirando as meias e jogando-as no chão com a camisa. Ele estranhou que uma criança usasse cinto, mas o tirou e enrolou, largando sobre a beira da pia.

– Você vai esperar o menino secar para tirar a roupa dele?

– Não, é que...

– Anda logo, Sam. O garoto não fica resfriado de brincar lá fora, mas de ficar molhado, com certeza!

Enquanto Dean rapidamente se desfazia da jaqueta e da camiseta preta, o Trickster fechou o registro d'água, chacoalhando os sais de banho até que formassem uma espuma grossa. O pequeno Winchester sorriu, arrancando logo as calças e as meias, desfilando pelo banheiro apenas de cueca.

– Oh! Que bonitinho! Meu irmãozinho tem estilo! – Gabriel deu uma gargalhada alta, feliz e quase tão infantil quanto à das crianças que colocava no banho.

Talvez em qualquer outra circunstância (ou para o Winchester adulto) ver seu irmão em trajes íntimos seria uma vergonha, mas o arcanjo em questão estava adorando o físico rechonchudo do pequeno Castiel, sua pele muito branquinha contrastando com a boxer preta que usava, a peça de roupa tão pequena quanto o restante de suas roupas diminutas.

– Okay, babies. Hora de entrar na água e tirar essa meleca. – Gabriel colocou Cas dentro da água morna, deixando-o sentado sobre a porcelana fria enquanto ajudava Dean a pular para dentro da banheira. – Sam, enquanto eu dou banho neles, leva as roupas para o Bobby.

– Será que secam até amanhã?

– Acho que sim. – O Trickster pensou um pouco, procurando o vidro de xampu e despejando um pouco na palma da mão, ensaboando os cabelos loiros de Dean ao passo que o menino ajudava a segurar Cas e brincava com as bolhas de espuma. – Pede ao Bobby para lavar as cuecas deles primeiro. Eu os seguro aqui até secar.

– Não vai secar.

– Põe no microondas, oras.

O Winchester olhou o arcanjo como se ele fosse verde e possuísse antenas. Piscou algumas vezes antes de compreender as palavras do homem e sair reclamando porta afora, resmungando algo sobre não ser a coisa mais higiênica do mundo.

Gabriel deixou a espuma nos fios curtos de Dean enquanto ensaboava o cabelo bem preto de seu irmão anjinho. Brincalhão, o Trickster piscou para Dean, fazendo um grande moicano com os cabelos de Castiel. O arcanjo, vendo o pequeno caçador gargalhar, procurou entre as gavetas do armário um pequeno espelho, mostrando ao anjinho sua face gordinha e o cabelo bem espetado.

E Cas riu, gargalhou alto até que sua barriguinha doesse e ele não conseguisse mais se segurar, sendo amparado pelo irmão mais velho e por Dean.

Gabriel deu um rápido banho nas crianças, brincando com eles até que Sam estivesse de volta. O Winchester mais velho trazia nas mãos duas blusas de moletom, uma de Bobby e outra de sua falecida esposa, Karen. Nenhum dos homens ali era suficientemente pequeno para ceder suas roupas a Cas sem que elas arrastassem no chão, então decidiram que uma roupa feminina deveria servir.

– Ah! Ele vai ficar uma graça num moletom rosa! – O arcanjo suspendeu Castiel da água, enrolando-o na toalha e puxando-o para seu colo, tentando-o proteger do vento frio que entrava pela fresta da porta.

– Não se esquece de secar bem as dobrinhas do corpo... Pode dar assadura.

Sam, que ajudava Dean a sair da banheira, olhou o caçador que falava da porta como se ele fosse uma mãe de família com uns cinco filhos criados. Mesmo que espantado com o zelo do Sr. Singer para com as crianças, o Winchester trocou um rápido olhar com o arcanjo, ambos apreciando a companhia de Bobby.

Eles não tinham experiência com seus irmãos e Bobby preenchia exatamente aquela lacuna entre Gabriel e Sam. Não estavam lutando contra o Apocalipse, mas formavam um time e tanto para qualquer adversidade.

Gabriel vestiu Cas e penteou os cabelos lisos com a mão, tirando o excesso de água com a toalha. Ele puxou o tampo da banheira e deixou a água escoar enquanto Sammy carregava Dean para a sala.

Não era tarde ainda para que as crianças dormissem e nem tampouco os adultos se sentiam cansados. Bobby arrumou alguns refrigerantes e Sammy providenciou a pipoca, sentando os cinco para assistirem desenho na TV.

Gabriel pegou Cas no colo, deixando o menino sentado sobre suas pernas, o anjinho brincando com seu pequeno urso. E Sam estava com Dean empoleirado sobre suas costas, sentado de cavalinho em seu pescoço e agarrado aos seus cabelos, vez ou outra gritando "eia cavalinho" para seu irmão mais novo.

O velho caçador voltou da cozinha com três baldes de pipoca, rindo feliz pela cena engraçada dos quatro irmãos brincando juntos. Não era uma cena comum em sua casa. Na verdade sua sala estava longe de ser um local feliz e de boas memórias.

– Isso merece uma foto! – Bobby tinha deixado a câmera preparada, apenas soltando a pipoca sobre a mesinha no canto e rapidamente enquadrando todos para uma recordação inusitada de uma família nem tão feliz assim.

– Ai, Dean! É meu cabelo caramba!

– Dean, cuidado! – Trickster segurou de leve a mão do menino, desviando a atenção dos olhos verdes para si. – Se você não arrancar nenhum cabelo, amanhã te ensino a fazer maria-chiquinha no Sammy.

– Obrigado, Gabriel. Obrigado!

– Vamos lá, gente. O único comportado aqui é o Cas e ele está quase desistindo! – O caçador mais velho chamou a atenção dos quatro, vendo-os se organizarem e posarem para a foto sem que ninguém ralhasse um com o outro.

– Vem, Bobby. Você merece uma também. – Sam se acomodou mais para o lado, assim como Gabe, ambos dando espaço para o homem se juntar à pequena família que se formava naquele instante.

Quando a câmera, depois dos 15 segundos do temporizador, bateu o primeiro flash, todos ali se davam conta de o quanto aquelas crianças os uniram, não obstante os fatos que os rodeavam.

Eles estavam se tornando, aos poucos, uma família. Não de sangue ou perante as leis dos homens, mas perante as leis de Deus, se unindo por seus sofrimentos, culpas e dores em comum.

* * *

**Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e continuem me alimentando, nem que seja para atirar as pedras pela demora! XD  
E sim, eu sei que este caps saiu mais "sério", mas eu precisava começar a moldar a história do Cas com o Gabriel, então...  
Tinha que haver uma explicação.**

**Eu já tenho as cenas para o próximo capítulo, depositem o pagamento em reviews e eu continuo a escrever com os dois fofos! hauahuahua  
Bjoks! ^.^  
**


	4. Um Dia Quase Normal

**Olá pessoas!**  
**  
Desculpem novamente a demora... Meu beta e eu temos uma vida atribulada (mentira! XD), mas eu mandei a fic para a betagem e ele não pode me devolver, então acabei esperando.**

Portanto, peço desculpas em meu nome e em nome de Fabinho, porque afinal esse caps ta pronto há alguns dias já.

**Então foi falta de tempo mesmo. Nada demais com os babys! XD**

Eu escrevi esse capítulo com Wouldn't It Be Good?** numa versão do **Placebo. **Ouçam se puderem, ela não diz nada sobre a história, mas dá o tom para o capítulo.**** Mesmo que a letra não combine com as duas crianças, aqui o que conta é o ritmo e sensação que me deu, certo?**

**Espero que curtam o capítulo e até a próxima!**  
**Ah, já ia me esquecendo... Desculpem não ter respondido todos os comments, prometo que farei isso essa semana sem falta! =D E mais uma vez obrigada por acompanharem os babys!**

Bjoks! ^.~  
Boa Leitura!

**

* * *

Capítulo Quatro – Um Dia (Quase) Normal

* * *

  
**

Gabriel estava certo quando dissera sobre os pequenos ficarem doentes... Com os dias frios e o banho de suco gelado, Dean e Castiel ficaram de molho por quase três dias, deitadinhos confortáveis no sofá ou na cama, os narizinhos escorrendo e o corpinho dolorido, embora o arcanjo os tivesse livrado de quase toda aquela gripe.

– Você poderia ter feito o serviço completo, não? – Sam carregava o caldeirão de leite morno com chocolate do fogão para a pia, enchendo um recipiente cilíndrico com o conteúdo que tinha esquentado. – Porque afinal você decidiu dar mamadeira ao Cas?

– Primeiro, Sammy, que eu não tenho o dom da cura, ele pertence a Castiel. – O rapaz fez uma pausa, deitando o pequeno irmão em seu colo e agitando freneticamente a mamadeira. – Segundo que meu irmão ainda tem idade para tomar mamadeira.

– Está chamando meu irmão de velho?

– Rapazes! Vocês não vão se estranhar agora na minha cozinha, vão? – O senhor que organizava o jantar, sempre calmo e com voz ativa para mandar nos dois homens mais novos, virou-se para o Winchester, sua face sempre bondosa quase carrancuda. – Deixe seu irmão em paz. Já bastava John o impedindo de tomar mamadeira quando criança.

– Ele fazia isso? Uau! Que exemplo de pai!

– Que eu me lembre o de vocês também não é dos melhores.

– Você tem razão. – Gabriel ajeitou os cabelos negros do menino deitado em seu colo, fazendo carinho na mãozinha gorda que segurava a mamadeira sobre sua mão direita. – Nossos pais são péssimos, mas nossos irmãos compensam, não é bebê?

O arcanjo, num breve momento de descontração, deslizou com cuidado os dedos pelo rostinho alegre de Cas, acariciando as bochechas do menino e o fazendo rir enquanto fazia cócegas de leve em seu pescocinho.

– Eu não sei o que me assusta mais: você sendo um irmão carinhoso ou a semelhança entre nossas famílias.

O arcanjo fingiu afronta com a sentença do caçador, apenas fazendo uma careta e mostrando a língua ao mais jovem. Seu pequeno irmão, acompanhando a disputa entre os dois adultos, sentou-se e imitou o gesto, também mostrando a lingüinha rosada ao Winchester.

O simples gesto foi mais do que suficiente para fazer os três adultos rirem e Dean correr pelo piso de madeira à procura de colo e um pouco de atenção. O menino sentiu-se instantaneamente mais feliz ao ser pego no colo e paparicado, curtindo seu leite morno em sua mamadeira azul e devorando-o em poucos goles.

Dean se ajeitou melhor, ajoelhando no colo de Sammy e abraçando o caçador mais velho, acariciando de leve os cabelos castanhos do irmão.

Enquanto doentes os dois meninos disputavam a vaga de criança carente do ano, pois sempre que Cas estava no colo de Gabriel, Dean procurava o Winchester... E naquele momento o pequeno Castiel se empoleirava sobre o ombro esquerdo do arcanjo, tentando a custo alcançar uma mecha de cabelo com suas mãozinhas gorduchas.

Não tardou muito para o pequeno anjo relaxar, ressonando nos braços de seu irmão mais velho.

– Cas dormiu. Tenho que dormir também? – Os olhos verdes do pequeno Winchester brilharam e ele abriu um sorriso encantador para Sam. – Posso ver mais desenho?

– Não sei, acho que você deveria estar na cama.

– Por favorzinho. – O pequeno caçador fez um biquinho, derretendo o coração mole daquele que, pela primeira vez, sabia como é ser derrotado por uma criança.

– Está bem. Mas quando eu disser cama, é cama.

– Eu vou levar Castiel para o quarto e ligo a TV para Dean.

O Winchester concordou, limpando a mesa e lavando as duas mamadeiras enquanto Gabriel sumia pelos cômodos da casa. Ele esticou o pescoço e viu o pequeno irmão assistindo um desenho estranho sobre carrinhos que viravam robôs. Depois de alguns segundos, Sammy finalmente recobrou sua memória e lembrou-se de pôr a mesa, ajudando Bobby a colocar todas as travessas sobre o pequeno móvel.

– Amanhã precisamos fazer compras.

– A cerveja já acabou?

– A cerveja eu não sei, mas o leite está no fim. – o caçador experiente se serviu de um pouco de salada, carne e purê, degustando o silencioso jantar. – E além de tudo eu preciso limpar a casa. Melhor levarem os meninos, não quero ninguém engolindo cloro ou desinfetante.

– Tá entendido. Eu e Sam levaremos as crianças ao supermercado e almoçamos por lá.

O Winchester olhou o arcanjo mais uma vez considerando-o verde. – Essa foi a coisa mais gay que você já disse. Só faltou o "não é, amor?".

– Se você quiser, eu posso completar.

– É uma boa idéia. – Bobby se sentiu fulminado pelos olhares revoltosos de Gabriel e Sam. Ele riu, consertando logo em seguida antes que fosse o prato principal naquela mesa. – Eu estava falando de levar as crianças. Será bom saírem um pouco.

– Sim. Amanhã fará sol e... – Gabriel se esticou, olhando pela janela para o quintal escuro atrás da casa, o chão de terra batida e a enorme árvore parecendo o local perfeito para as crianças brincarem. – Bobby, você usa aquele terreno atrás da casa?

– Não. Em que está pensando?

– Estou planejando o fim de semana, vou aproveitar o sol com os meninos e...

– Como tem tanta certeza de que fará sol?

– Anjos sempre sabem, Sam. Nós temos a CMA, Central de Meteorologia Angelical. Ele nos avisa com até dois dias de antecedência. – O arcanjo piscou, sorrindo e fazendo aquela careta irônica e brincalhona que todos conheciam.

O Winchester adulto suspirou resignado.

Deus provavelmente não o amava e ele estava sendo castigado por ser um irmão mau. Sem perceber, os olhos esverdeados desviaram do Trickster para Bobby, quase implorando por alguma ajuda ou algum tipo de consolo. – Eu pedi por isso, não foi? Me diz, eu pedi por essas piadinhas.

– O que espera que eu diga? Você provoca...

– Não reclame, eu sei que você me ama! – Gabriel piscou um olho, sorrindo e fazendo charme como quando estava no seu mundo televisivo; ele provavelmente esperava que alguma platéia o aplaudisse. – Afinal, sob meus cuidados nenhuma criança sai bebendo um copo de whiskey por aí.

– Você contou?

– Eu? Eu não.

– Admita, Sammy, você gosta de me ter por perto porque eu levo jeito com os meninos.

Bobby olhou do Winchester para o arcanjo, sorrindo confortável durante sua refeição. Ele, tão normal e pacato, estava começando a apreciar aqueles momentos descontraídos e malucos que vez ou outra presenciava em um de seus cômodos.

**~#~**

Logo pela manhã, Gabriel forrou a mesa e fez o café, deixando preparada a vitamina dos meninos. Quando Cas acordou, ele o sentou em seu colo e quebrou as torradas em pedaços, ajudando o pequeno anjo a degustá-las. Estava divertindo-se com a boquinha suja de migalhas que mastigava sem parar quando viu o sonolento Dean Winchester caminhando na sala.

– Sammy está dormindo.

– Ainda? – O Trickster limpou a boca de Castiel e tomou o resto de seu café, descendo a criança no chão enquanto sua mente traquinava. – Vem comigo, Dean. Vamos brincar um pouquinho.

O arcanjo procurou algumas coisas pelos bolsos, sem explicar aos menores onde arranjara tantos elásticos coloridos. Dean subiu no sofá e Castiel ficou olhando quietinho ao seu lado, Gabriel explicando ao pequeno Winchester como fazer cada passo de sua traquinagem.

– Assim?

– Isso mesmo. Agora passa por aqui uma vez. – Ele viu o menino imitar seu gesto, rindo baixo e esperando uma nova ordem. – Isso. Agora faça sozinho.

Dean repetiu todos os passos, primeiro segurando uma quantidade razoável de fios e passando o elástico cor-de-rosa, segurando novamente com a outra mão e puxando com força até completar a segunda volta em torno dos fios.

Castiel riu baixinho, levando a mão gorducha à boquinha pequena para não acordar o rapaz que roncava e babava abraçado numa almofada.

Bobby descia as escadas de banho tomado quando viu a cena mais inimaginável de sua vida: Gabriel estava debruçado sobre o encosto do sofá, Cas balançava o corpinho de um lado a outro, dançando apoiado no braço do móvel e Dean estava comportadamente sentado sobre uma almofada gorda, apreciando as marias-chiquinhas que fizera no irmão.

O dono da casa mais uma vez correu até a estante e registrou o momento, o flash da câmera acordando o Winchester adulto de seu sono de beleza.

Sammy olhou ao redor, perdendo preciosos segundos para se situar no tempo e espaço, percebendo enfim que seus cabelos não recaiam sobre os olhos e nem tampouco balançavam. Cuidadoso, o Winchester apalpou os fios, sentindo-os presos por dois elásticos de cabelo com flores de tecido.

– Isso terá volta, Gabriel. Pode apostar! – Os olhos esverdeados crisparam enquanto a voz embolada saía divertida e zangada, causando risos nas duas crianças. – E você, seu sem-vergonha! Eu sei que foi você!

O Winchester adulto foi tão rápido que Dean sequer teve tempo de se mover, sendo abraçado pelo irmão enquanto sua pequena barriga era esfregada e levemente apertada, gerando uma onda incontrolável de arrepios e gargalhadas na criança que já quase chorava.

– Vamos, Cas. Vamos continuar nosso café.

O Trickster deu a mão ao anjinho e o encaminhou de volta à cozinha, ocupado em alimentar seu pequeno e manter uma conversa agradável com o caçador que sentava à mesa para o café. Depois ele e Sammy se preocupariam com a lista de compras.

~#~

Convencer Dean Winchester de que deveria ficar próximo a Gabriel ou Sam enquanto percorriam os corredores do supermercado não fora fácil. Especialmente depois que Dean, puxando Castiel pela mão, esbarrou em uma senhora de idade e derrubou o menor debaixo da saia comprida da senhora.

– DEAN! Oh, Deus! – Sam Winchester naquele instante não sabia onde se esconder. Ele acreditava ter visto de tudo, mas seu irmão levantando a saia de uma velhinha era demais para seu coração e seu bom-senso. – Dean, sai daí! Sai! Solta! Desculpe senhora, meu irmão não tem os parafusos no lugar e... CASTIEL!

– Tudo bem. Tudo bem, menino, eles são apenas crianças.

Castiel deixou o tecido fino e estampado que servia de cabana para se aninhar nas pernas do Winchester, agarrando-as com tanta força e quase tencionando o músculo. Seu rostinho inocente tinha um ar sério e assustado, mas o adulto estava preocupado demais com seu embaraço momentâneo para notar.

– Sammy, você... Hey, Castiel! O que houve, bebê? – Gabriel agachou próximo ao irmão e o abraçou, o pequeno anjo murmurando palavras erradas sobre o rosto feio da mulher. – Está tudo bem. Está vendo? Ninguém vai te machucar.

– O que deu nele?

– Sei lá. Momento de timidez. – O arcanjo ajeitou Cas contra seu ombro, o menino perdendo a vontade de conversar enquanto os dois homens caminhavam para o corredor seguinte, esquecendo-se da senhora que observava os meninos.

– Vem, Dean, anda! Falta pouco para o almoço.

A criança saiu praticamente arrastada daquele corredor, os olhos verdes faiscando enquanto mostrava a língua para a senhora de olhos negros, quase maléficos a encarar o anjo no colo do Trickster. Dean não sabia o que era, mas sabia que não era nada bom. No entanto, Sam e Gabriel já estavam discutindo novamente sobre as marcas de biscoitos, torradas e mel que precisavam comprar.

Não levaram mais do que meia hora para terminar as compras e pegar a fila do caixa, esperando pacientemente enquanto Dean corria por entre os carrinhos e as pessoas que também esperavam.

Durante alguns minutos, enquanto Castiel ajudava a colocar as compras no balcão e se divertia sentadinho no colo do irmão, o Winchester menor sumiu pelo supermercado, voltando correndo para o lado do arcanjo com o rosto mais inocente que conseguia.

Gabriel olhou o menino de relance e logo em seguida voltou a encará-lo, seu rosto alegre em uma careta de interrogação. – Dean, o que houve com a sua camiseta?

– Nada.

– Então porque ela está quadrada?

Sam Winchester, ao lado do Trickster e empacotando as compras, apenas desviou do arcanjo, encarando Dean com um rosto sério e que fez a criança se encolher. Dean não era bobo, o irmão não deixaria que escondesse aquilo por muito tempo e a aura de autoridade ao redor do Winchester adulto facilmente o faria lembrar-se de John se ele tivesse alguma memória do pai.

– O Cas achou fofo e eu queria dar para ele. – A criança puxou a caixa branca de detalhes cor-de-rosa em alto relevo, com um cavalinho alegre e decididamente feminino na dentro, debaixo da sua camiseta, deixando uma forma quadrada no tecido que esticou excessivamente.

– Tudo bem, Dean. Dê-me cá. – O arcanjo estendeu a mão ao menino e pegou a caixa, conferindo o preço antes de juntá-la às compras.

– Da próxima vez peça, Dean. Não tente esconder.

– Tá bom, Sammy.

Gabriel olhou do menino amuadinho brincando de se pendurar no balcão para o Winchester mais velho. Mesmo que o adulto falasse que o pequeno irmão precisava de um corretivo, o Trickster não deixaria Castiel voltar para casa com um brinquedo novo e Dean com nada além de sua cara emburrada e sem-graça pelo ocorrido.

– Termine de passar as compras, eu já volto. Vem comigo, Dean. Você merece um presente também. – Gabriel estendeu a mão ao pequeno, guiando-o pelos corredores quase lotados em direção às prateleiras de brinquedo.

Depois de quase toda a lista conferida e uma breve conversa com a moça do caixa, Sam finalmente viu seu irmão menor correndo pelos corredores, uma pequena arma de brinquedo balançando em suas mãos. Franzindo as sobrancelhas e não aprovando o suposto armamento da criança. A bronca sobrava agora para o mais velho dos quatro.

– Você estimula a violência, não é?

– Um dia ele vai crescer, Sammy, você querendo ou não. Como se desse para não estimular a violência na vida que vocês levam.

Sam pagou a conta e pegou as sacolas, deixando para o arcanjo o trabalho de levar as crianças até o restaurante próximo enquanto deixava as compras no Impala. Quando voltou, Castiel já estava sentadinho de joelhos numa cadeira e Dean já começava seu lanche, divertido com o brinquedo que vinha na caixinha colorida.

Cas não dava a mínima para o brinquedo de Dean. Estava interessado em mastigar os quadradinhos de lanche que seu irmão servia e alisar a crina tricolor de seu mini-unicórnio. O brinquedo fazia jus ao tamanho da criança, o corpinho esbelto da Sweetie Belle cabia direitinho na mão gorducha que a segurava, trotando pela mesa e fazendo um barulho babado da boca do anjinho.

– Eu não disse que o Cas gostou?

– É, você tinha razão, Dean. – O Winchester sentou do lado do irmão, abrindo seu lanche e imitando a criança no ato de comer. – Depois do almoço voltamos para a casa?

– Sim. – Gabriel engoliu seu último pedaço e devorou as batatinhas fritas, molhando-as no catchup e dando pequenos pedaços a Castiel. – Sabe, eu estava pensando... Quantos tipos de proteção existem na casa de Bobby?

– Ah, sei lá. Algumas contra demônios, eu acho.

– Hum... Acho que seria bom adicionar alguns selos enoquianos também.

– Isso não coloca você e Cas em risco?

– Não. Eu posso adicionar nossos nomes nos selos. – Ele pensou um pouco, alisando o queixo e seu pequeno irmão copiou o gesto, causando gargalhadas na mesa. – Eu não sei por que, mas algo me diz para fazer logo isso.

– Você acha que eles correm perigo?

– Eu não sei, mas... Prevenir nunca é demais.

– É justo. – Sammy terminou o lanche e tomou o resto de seu refrigerante, bagunçando os cabelos de Dean. – Tem uma barraquinha de algodão-doce lá fora, tá afim?

– Eu vou adorar ver Castiel comendo doce.

Gabriel riu e tirou o pequeno da cadeira, dando a mão para que o anjinho caminhasse ao seu lado. Ele esperou que Dean jogasse seu copo fora e encaminhou-se para a porta, procurando atento o estande de doces que expunha as mais variadas guloseimas.

Há dias que Trickster não devorava uma barrinha de chocolate que fosse e ele talvez estivesse tão feliz quanto as crianças quando escolheu o algodão-doce lilás para Castiel. Segurando o pirulito de chocolate branco em sua mão, ele abriu o pacote e deu o primeiro pedaço para Cas, vendo o menino jogar o doce de açúcar de um lado para o outro na boca.

– Só chupa, Cas. Não precisa mastigar.

– É otoso. Paece nuvem.

– É, maninho, parece nuvem. Quer mais? – Trickster puxou mais um pedacinho do palito e colocou na boca de Cas, deixando o menino chupar até que novamente abrisse a boquinha.

– Você vai viciar o menino em doces, vai com calma.

– Cara você se preocupa demais. Eu já te contei que cuidei de crianças? – Gabriel colocou os óculos escuros, pegando Cas no colo enquanto caminhavam em direção ao estacionamento. – Aliás, essa é uma das minhas funções.

– Ser babá?

– Proteger as crianças pequenas. Elas ficam sob minha responsabilidade até os sete anos. Mas a verdade é que depois da 1ª Guerra eu morei uns tempos com uma moça francesa, ela tinha dois filhos.

– Eu não sabia que você foi casado, por assim dizer.

– E não fui. – Ele sorriu. Estava se lembrando dos tempos de calor e quando tomava chá apreciando as belezas do céu parisiense. – Nós éramos amigos. Sabine perdeu o marido na guerra e trabalhou como governanta para mim por alguns tempos. Em troca, eu lhe dava uma casa e comida, e ela e as crianças me davam companhia.

– Eu não achei que você fosse do tipo altruísta.

– Quando você passa tempo demais sozinho, acaba arranjando um jeito de ter uma família.

– Vou arriscar dizer que te entendo.

– As semelhanças estão começando a me assustar... Vamos indo que logo o sol vai embora e as crianças não poderão brincar no jardim.

– E Bobby tem um jardim?

– Agora tem.

Gabriel sorriu, abrindo a porta traseira do Impala e ajeitando Castiel e Dean com o cinto de segurança. Não demoraram muito a estacionar no ferro velho e o arcanjo contornar a casa com os meninos enquanto Sam levava as compras para dentro e ajudava Bobby a guardá-las.

Dean podia fazer o tipo rebelde de criança, daquelas que não se importam com a natureza, mas ele tinha adorado sentar na grama verdinha e macia com Castiel e aprender a plantar.

Claro que Gabriel dava uma ajudinha e fazia as flores crescerem mais rápido, mas ainda assim o menino gostou de colocar a sementinha na terra, cobrir e regar, aguardando ansioso para que uma nova plantinha surgisse.

Ele podia estar feliz, mas Castiel se assustava a cada nova minhoca. Sempre que algum bichinho colocava a cabeça para fora, o pequeno anjo tirava as mãos gorduchas da terra, se recusando a colocar as sementes "na casinha da minhoca". Gabriel teve um leve contratempo para explicar ao anjinho que aquilo não machucava os outros bichinhos.

– Ees não vão mi pegá?

– Não, Castiel. – Gabriel tirou do bolso o cavalinho que guardara enquanto o irmão mexia na terra. – Eu queria que você ficasse aqui enquanto eu termino o que tenho para fazer, certo?

– Tá. As foes bincam tomigo.

– Dean, porque não pede a Sammy para encher sua arma de água? – Gabriel se levantou e deu a mão ao menino mais velho. – Só não atire em Castiel, okay?

– Está bem.

O pequeno Winchester correu até a casa, gritando por seu irmão como se estivesse morrendo. Até mesmo criança Dean conseguia ser desesperado, urgente e impaciente como todos de sua família. A diferença era que Dean pequeno obedecia mais do que Dean adulto, era mais fácil de conversar e menos cabeça dura, mas tinha o mesmo coração bom e instinto de proteção do caçador em sua forma normal.

Enquanto os dois pequenos brincavam pelo quintal, Sam terminou a faxina com Bobby e aproveitaram para fazer um café. Há meses que nenhum deles tomava um café caseiro, passado na hora durante a tarde, coisa de quem não tinha o que fazer, mas naquele dia bonito era uma ótima pedida enquanto deixavam os meninos brincarem.

Gabriel arranjou uma tinta spray transparente, contornando a casa com selos e mais selos. Era tão natural a ele desenhar aquele tipo de magia que sequer se incomodou com o pequeno Castiel cantando uma musiquinha enrolada e Dean fingindo matar alguma coisa, atirando água nos carros destruídos do ferro-velho.

O arcanjo somente largou seu trabalho quando Castiel gritou e Dean foi correndo até o menino, pulando na grama seca até esmagar alguma coisa que, à distância, Gabriel não via.

– O que foi, bebê? O que aconteceu?

– Um bicho mordeu ele. Eu matei, ó.

O pequeno Winchester apontou o inseto rajado, preto e amarelo e sem pêlos no corpo magro e bundudo. Uma vespa das maiores e mais horríveis. Não que alguma vespa fosse bonitinha – abelhas são fofas e boazinhas e vespas feias e más, e aquela em especial estava destroçada no chão, pisoteada pelo mini-caçador corajoso.

– Oh, bebê. Foi só uma picada, me deixa ver. – Gabriel sentou no chão e alisou a mãozinha gorda do irmão, beijando-a repetidas vezes enquanto a esquentava. Um pouquinho de veneno de vespa que tirasse do pequeno não o faria mal.

Ao menos, não tecnicamente.

– Obrigado, Dean. – O Trickster pegou o menino em seu colo e se apoiou contra a árvore, tentando uma maneira de fazer Castiel parar de chorar.

– Tá doeno.

– Eu sei, amor, eu sei. Mas vai passar logo, tá?

Gabriel raramente fazia aquilo, mas só conseguia acalmar Castiel cantando. Logo que começou a musiquinha infantil, fazendo aparecer os cinco ursos coloridos que divertiam o anjinho pela manhã, Cas parou de chorar. Os olhos azuis do menino estavam bem abertos, atentos aos movimentos dos ursos fofos e que se pareciam demais a ursos reais, mas coloridos.

Técnica de ilusionismo básica que ele usara antes contra os Winchesters no mundo da TV, mas que servia para algo mais do que causar divertimento. Fazia seu pequeno irmão feliz, balançando as mãozinhas e cantando enrolado junto com os personagens.

Dean se levantou, caminhando tranqüilo até o irmão e o caçador que tomavam café na varanda. Cruzando os braços e largando o brinquedo de lado, Dean suspirou alto, num ar inconformado e atraindo os olhares adultos sobre si.

– Isso é muito gay.

Bobby apenas desviou os olhos do menino para o Winchester caçula, pensando que talvez Dean não tivesse ainda consciência de suas palavras.

– Sammy tem razão, né? Gabe é muito gay.

– Você sabe o que é gay, Dean?

– Alegre, oras!

Bobby riu alto com o comentário. A cada dia, Dean mais o surpreendia; como adulto, suas reações eram explosivas e revoltantes, como criança, cada palavra proferida era motivo de risada ou descontração. Parecia que o menino era quase... um novo Dean, leve, alegre, realmente infantil, com todos os trejeitos e pormenores que sua maturidade precoce o tinha livrado.

– Melhor explicar?

– Não. Deixa pra lá. – Bobby tomou um gole de café quase frio, fazendo uma careta e pensando que talvez fosse um bom momento para cozinhar. – Dean, quer fazer biscoitos comigo?

– Quero. Mas e Cas?

– Deixe-o um pouco com Gabriel, Dean. Depois vocês podem comer biscoito vendo TV.

– Vamos, Dean. Depois você pode dizer a Cas que fez os biscoitos sozinho, não é Bobby? – Sam piscou um olho para o caçador, convencido de que era melhor levarem Dean para dentro.

Gabriel precisava daquele contato com o irmão, precisava estar ali e cuidar de Castiel sozinho, livre e sem nenhum tipo de preocupação. Trickster entendera quando Sammy precisava estreitar os laços com seu irmão e os deixara a sós, e agora era tempo de o Winchester retribuir o favor ao arcanjo.

E seria divertido vestir uma camiseta enorme em Dean e vê-lo cozinhar, se enchendo de farinha e sovando a massa como se fosse um monstro, socando-a repetidamente.

Estavam mesmo se divertindo, os três, quando o silêncio reinou fora da casa. Bobby pegou a arma que escondia no alto, atrás da geladeira e Sammy uma espingarda de sal acima da estante, ambos correndo para socorrer quem fosse que estava nas mãos de Gabriel.

Porque o risco ali não era para o arcanjo, mas sim para qualquer idiota que tentasse cruzar os limites da propriedade.

– Dê-me uma desculpa melhor do que "eu sou um aliado" e eu deixo você passar. – Gabriel segurava o pequeno irmão em seus braços, de cavalinho em suas costas, longe das vistas daquele demônio metido e irônico.

– Já disse. Estou aqui para ajudar.

– Suas palavras dizem isso, sua cara feia me diz o contrário. Deixe-me pensar... É, é agora que você morre.

– Gabriel, calma. Ele diz a verdade. – O Winchester mais velho desistia de empunhar a arma, relaxando-a ao lado do corpo ao reconhecer a silhueta baixa no quintal.

Trickster olhou Sammy como se o rapaz tivesse três olhos e quatro braços, um chifre saindo da testa e talvez dois rabos, tamanha careta que fez. Ele esperava ouvir de tudo, menos que estavam se aliando aos demônios, que ele deveria abominar mesmo sendo, tecnicamente, seus sobrinhos.

– Vocês recebem a ajuda de demônios agora?

– Atualmente é melhor do que a horda celeste, não acha? – Bobby passou pelo arcanjo, a arma ainda em punho, mesmo que conhecesse Crowley e confiasse, em partes, no poderoso demônio. – Certo, o que o traz aqui?

– Bem, você sabe que eu tenho as minhas fontes...

– Não abusa da sorte. Ou fala logo ou vira pó. – Gabriel ajeitou Cas nas suas costas, segurando firme o menino e fitando o demônio com o rosto sério e pouco expressivo, praticamente esperando o momento de explodir Crowley.

– Melhor conversarmos lá dentro.

– Claro. Assim você tem mais chance de tentar alguma loucura.

– Se não acreditar em mim pode perguntar ao seu amigo profeta, mas o assunto é sério e diz respeito a essas duas crianças.

– E como sabemos que você não é uma isca?

Gabriel pensou um pouco e olhou ao redor; De repente o ar em torno do ferro-velho se tornou denso e levemente enegrecido. Algo maléfico se escondia pelas sombras de um dia claro e tranquilamente normal.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas e soltando Cas ao seu lado, o arcanjo rabiscou algumas palavras na parede, intimando o demônio a lhe obedecer. – Entre. Você tem meia hora para me convencer.

– Obrigado. – Crowley desapareceu diante dos três homens, esperando-os do lado de dentro da porta.

Bobby entrou, seguido por Sam e o pequeno Dean, enquanto Gabriel tirava o celular do bolso e procurava o número do telefone de Chuck, discando-o enquanto ouvia o Rei das Encruzilhadas soltar os planos para aquela noite.

Sam e Bobby não tinham como fazê-lo, mas Gabriel era capaz de manter aquela pequena conversa entre eles e o profeta em segredo se Crowley estivesse dizendo a verdade. Por isso, ele apenas esperava ansioso para que Chuck atendesse a seu chamado, esclarecendo aquela tarde bizarra que, pouco a pouco, começava a morrer, dando lugar à noite fria e sinistra que se seguiria.

**

* * *

Agradeço de coração a quem leu o caps e peço mais uma vez que continuem comentando.  
Isso faz o meu dia, sério!  
****Além de que, como eu disse, eu sei o final da história... Vai depender dos elogios continuar ou não.**

Bjoks!  
Bye! ^.^


	5. O Diabo Está Nos Detalhes

**Olá pessoas!  
Eu sei, eu sei. Vocês querem me matar. **

**E quer saber? Eu não tenho uma boa desculpa. Eu apenas não conseguia escrever com duas crianças sendo que eu mesma não tinha uma porçãozinha de criancice em mim.**

**Por isso demorei mais do que eu planejava.**

**E esse caps foi tenso... Diferente do que eu tinha planejado, eu admito, mas a própria série me obrigou a mudá-lo. **

**Ah, eu deixei mais três wallpapers o meu profile, mas eu sugiro que vocês apenas olhem **depois **de ler o capítulo. Eles contêm altas doses de spoiler.**

**A trilha sonora desse caps fica por conta de duas bandas:** Florence and The Machine - Shake It Out **e **Placebo - Devil In The Details.

**Não deixem de ouvir, elas dão o tom do capítulo. **

**E obrigada à Claire, que corrigiu todos os meus erros e à Shi, que me deu idéias maravilhosas enquanto eu escrevia e enchia sua paciência por msn. Thanks, girls!**

**Bojks!  
Boa Leitura! ^.^**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – O Diabo Está nos Detalhes**

* * *

Gabriel dava um último gole em sua cerveja quando Sammy voltou da cozinha trazendo mais duas, a garrafa de whiskey americano já em posse do demônio ao seu lado. Ele e Crowley dividiam um sofá, Bobby estava sentado sobre sua poltrona e o moreno se escorava agora numa parede, relaxados enquanto as crianças brincavam sobre o tapete.

Estavam, os quatro adultos, cansados de esperar.

- Você acha mesmo que ele vem?

- E desde quando profetas se enganam? – O arcanjo abriu outra cerveja, dando um longo gole e conferindo as horas no relógio de pulso, vendo o pequeno irmão fechar os olhos com sono. – Acho que já podemos aprontar os colchonetes.

- Você vai deixá-los dormir aqui?

- Sim.

- Quanto conforto!

Trickster olhou o demônio com tanto desdém que uma criança comendo jiló ficaria com inveja. Não que ele desprezasse o ser infernal, não exatamente. Mas Crowley precisaria provar seu valor para conseguir alguma simpatia daquele irmão desconfiado e que tão bem cuidava de seu caçula.

- Não é questão de conforto, é praticidade.

- Eu concordo com Gabriel. – Bobby largou o copo sobre a escrivaninha, traçando seu caminho até o tapete e enrolando-o próximo à mesa. Sob o grosso tecido, tinha pintado no chão mais um símbolo contra demônios. Era ideal para proteger as crianças durante seu sono.

O arcanjo sorriu, aprovando a idéia implícita de Bobby. Eles mesmos poderiam se escarranchar por aquele chão e rodear o circulo mágico, mas não tiveram muito tempo logo após ajeitarem Dean e Cas para dormir... De repente, os vidros das janelas estouraram e um som ensurdecedor levou Gabriel ao chão, a voz estridente do rei infernal ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Era uma maneira eficaz de mantê-lo fora de batalha, entoando um antigo feitiço enoquiano diretamente para a alma do arcanjo.

Aturdido, ele viu Bobby puxar as duas crianças para trás de si, Sam e Crowley tentando mantê-los em um pequeno círculo enquanto o rei das encruzilhadas e o caçador barbudo exorcizavam os demônios mais próximos e Sammy espetando qualquer um que se atrevesse com a faca que possuía.

Quando conseguiu se levantar, Gabriel passou para o lado dos caçadores, distribuindo alguns toques poderosos contra os demônios que continuavam a invadir a casa. Ele cambaleou, quebrando o pulso de um dos seres que tentou lhe estaquear, mas abriu espaço para uma mulher loira, de estatura mediana, se colocar entre eles.

Castiel gritou com o susto, mas Dean conseguiu acertá-la na canela, puxando o pequeno anjo para longe daqueles monstros feios. Cas escondeu o rosto na manga de seu pequeno casaco, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas ao reconhecer a senhora de rosto horroroso do supermercado. Sem saída, o pequeno Winchester correu para o armário, tentando destrancar a porta enquanto ainda ajudava a proteger seu pequeno amigo anjo.

Apressado, Dean soltou a mão de Cas, usando todas as suas forças para puxar a maçaneta redonda e difícil de abrir. Quando conseguiu, ele se deu conta de que o anjinho não estava mais ao seu lado. Curioso, ele procurou pelo cômodo, seus olhos recaindo em seu irmão e nos três homens caídos.

Ele ainda teve tempo de ver o pequeno Cas desmaiado nos braços da mulher loira de olhos negros, o pequeno corpo inerte lhe preocupando tanto quanto seu irmão ferido.

- Sammy! Sammy!

- Dean?

- Eles estão levando o Cas!

Sam levou um precioso segundo para perceber sobre o que seu irmão lhe falava sua mente em alerta quando viu que a sala encontrava-se ainda cercada por alguns demônios. O caçador se levantou, seus olhos embaçados enquanto formulava algum pensamento coerente. Ele não sabia dizer o que havia lhe atacado, mas com certeza era forte e tinha derrubado os outros caçadores também.

O Winchester adulto demorou mais tempo ainda para perceber que nenhum dos demônios remanescentes o atacava, mas que apenas esperavam uma força maior.

Lúcifer.

- Escute bem, Winchester. Serei breve. Diga ao meu irmão que, se deseja Castiel vivo, eu o estarei esperando.

- O quê você quer em troca?

- Eu quero as armas. Vocês têm 12 horas para consegui-las.

E com aquelas palavras, Lúcifer partiu, deixando o caçador aparvalhado enquanto tentava compreender a situação. Os primeiros raios de sol surgiam no horizonte quando Bobby e Gabriel despertaram, os dois alarmados com apenas Dean dormindo nos braços de seu irmão temporariamente mais velho.

- Onde está Cas?

- Lúcifer o levou.

Gabriel caiu sentado sobre a poltrona, seus olhos cor de mel pálidos quanto seu rosto amedrontado. Estava ainda um pouco aturdido e levemente confuso, o encantamento que seu irmão usara tinha afetado sua essência de tal forma que demoraria ainda algumas horas para conseguir se recuperar.

Estava cansado, fraco, impotente e sentindo-se incrivelmente humano.

- O que são essas armas, afinal?

- Alguns objetos que, na falta de uma definição melhor, possuem o poder de Deus.

- E como as conseguimos?

- Não conseguimos. – Gabriel suspirou resignado, suas mãos se acomodando sutilmente entre seus cabelos finos e bagunçados. – Elas estão no céu, sob o domínio de Miguel.

- E vamos fazer o que? Deixar Castiel morrer nas mãos daquele... Daquele projeto mal-sucedido de anjo?

- Você tem alguma idéia melhor?

- Podemos invocá-lo. Você pode tentar algum ritual, não pode?

- Não neste estado. Eu não sou capaz de enfrentar sequer uma _succubus_ enquanto não me recuperar.

Sam se remexeu inquieto, suas palavras morrendo na garganta quando percebera que não poderia ajudar naquela situação. O caçador viu Gabriel se curvar, seu rosto enfiado em suas mãos enquanto seu corpo terreno sutilmente tremia sua respiração saindo em pequenas golfadas de angustia.

Não tinham mais esperanças. Estavam, o três homens (visto que Crowley tinha sumindo longos momentos antes), apenas aguardando a confirmação de que o anjinho seqüestrado estava morto. Estavam, na verdade, presos demais em suas próprias conjecturas para notar a presença incógnita naquela sala.

- Você desiste muito fácil daquele que é sua responsabilidade, Gabriel.

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui?

Bobby agarrou sua espingarda, levantando-se num pulo e apontando para o estranho que invadira seu recanto. O Winchester adulto agarrou Dean, apertando o menino contra seu corpo e se afastando daquilo que eles não sabiam ser um demônio ou qualquer outra criatura camuflada.

O homem loiro, de aparência jovial, tinha esperado pacientemente que algum dos homens o notasse. Ele vira na aura de Gabriel certa culpa e preocupação, assim como a inquietude que tomava conta dos outros dois humanos naquela casa, os três atentos ao pequeno caçador que ainda ressonava nos braços do Winchester mais novo.

O desconhecido largou sua bagagem sobre o piso frio, seus olhos azuis mirando o irmão com um pouco de raiva, talvez alguma decepção. Quando soubera do incidente entre o Winchester e o pequeno Cas, o anjo decidira pessoalmente manter um olho nas crianças, especialmente preocupado com a aparição de Trickster e como isso afetaria Castiel.

- O que faz aqui, Balthazar? Qual daqueles abutres emplumados o mandou aqui para me arrastar de volta ao lar?

- Nenhum deles me mandou aqui. E cresça Gabriel, isso não é sobre você.

Balthazar ignorou o olhar carrancudo do irmão, seus olhos azuis se voltando ao senhor que ainda empunhava uma espingarda. Ele não tinha medo de armas de fogo e, embora soubesse que a pólvora machucaria severamente seu receptáculo, pensou em desarmá-lo, mas decidiu que sua diplomacia valeria mais com aqueles a quem seu irmão tanto prezava.

- Desculpe-me por invadir sua casa. Estou preocupado com meu irmão e por isso estou disposto a ajudar.

- Você é um anjo, então?

- Um velho conhecido de Castiel. – Balthazar sorriu complacente, sua aura brilhando em amor para aquele com quem dividira os campos de batalha. Seus olhos se viraram para o Winchester e, embora não tivesse nenhum apreço pela humanidade, alguma coisa em si tiniu com o cuidado do caçador para com a criança em seu colo.

- Então você possui as armas? – Samuel soltou Dean sobre o sofá, relaxando enquanto o anjo ali não fazia menção de se aproximar do pequeno caçador.

- Balthazar é o detentor de todas elas.

- E você vai nos ajudar?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque Cassie precisa de mim.

- Não, não precisa! E por favor, não o chame de "Cassie"! – Gabriel levantou-se tão rápido que se arrependeu de tê-lo feito. Sua cabeça doía e seus músculos não o sustentaram, fazendo-o cambalear. – Ele não é seu cachorrinho de estimação e nem tampouco um amigo de longa data. Se desejar ajudar, deixe as armas e vá embora. Eu não preciso de você aqui!

- Eu vim por Castiel e não por você. – Balthazar respirou fundo, sua face séria nunca se desfazendo enquanto colocava o arcanjo mimado em seu devido lugar: como o irmão inconseqüente que sempre fora. – Eu vim porque Cas me pediu, porque mesmo transmutado em uma criança, ele me chamou.

- Okay, rapazes. Estão saindo faíscas aqui e acho melhor ninguém se matar na frente de Dean. – Bobby interveio, sua racionalidade madura sempre ajudando contra aqueles cabeças-de-vento a quem se associara. Ele suspirou, pensando se teria algum momento de tranqüilidade enquanto aquelas crianças não voltassem a ser os adultos problemáticos com suas famílias comportadamente ajustadas para o bem de todos.

Como crianças, os anjos e os Winchesters eram mais trabalhosos do que todos os wendigos e demônios que já havia caçado.

- Acalmem-se. As horas estão passando e, embora vocês não percebam Cas ainda é refém de Lúcifer.

- Castiel está bem. Um pouco assustado, mas bem.

- E como você pode saber? Já abandonou a horda celestial e se juntou àquele rebelde inescrupuloso? – Gabriel estava indignado com a presença do irmão naquela sala. Tinha por Balthazar uma antipatia inata, que insistia em ameaçá-lo, fazendo-o de alguma maneira se sentir inferior ao soldado angelical.

- Gabriel! Ele está aqui para ajudar!

- Ah, não me venha com essa, Samuel! Como sabe que ele não está aqui para levar Dean até Miguel? Já pensou nisso?

Balthazar olhou do Winchester para o pequeno Dean, seus olhos azuis reprovando a atitude ciumenta do arcanjo. Estava curioso quanto ao seu diminuto irmão, sempre conhecera Castiel como o anjo maduro e polido com o qual treinara, e sua mente várias vezes se esforçava para moldar um rosto infantil para a personalidade manipulável do anjo.

Porque seu pequeno irmão sempre fora aquele que acreditou nos outros, que se deixava enganar pelos bons argumentos, e agora ele temia que em sua infantilidade, Cas estivesse sofrendo nas mãos de Lúcifer.

- Eu não me importo com Dean ou Miguel ou essa guerra. Eu estou aqui apenas por Cassie.

- E você trouxe as armas?

Balthazar sorriu para o senhor, os olhos azuis reluzindo enquanto ele facilmente explicava seu plano aos dois homens interessados e ignorando o arcanjo emburrado. Gabriel demorou ainda algum tempo a concordar com as ideias arriscadas do irmão, mas eles não tinham nada mais eficaz para resgatar Castiel além de um feitiço rastreador.

Depois de tantas discussões, um almoço contrariado e uma criança espevitada correndo pela casa e perguntando insistentemente sobre Cas, os três homens finalmente conseguiam terminar os últimos arranjos para o selo enoquiano que ligaria Lúcifer, Gabriel e Balthazar a uma única dimensão, deixando-os unidos até que Castiel estivesse em segurança na casa de Bobby.

Balthazar, ocupado em misturar óleo e uma grande quantidade de mirra em um pequeno caldeirão, traçou os círculos sob seus pés com uma fina linha de tinta prateada, os três nomes angelicais trancados entre as pontas do hexagrama. Ele ainda rabiscou algumas palavras que Sammy ou Bobby nunca teriam conhecimento, pois jamais tiveram a coragem de lhe perguntar o significado.

O anjo retirou seu casaco e jogou-o sobre uma poltrona, se desfazendo dos sapatos e cruzando para dentro do circulo mágico. Ele contornou o sigilo com a mirra, espalhou folhas secas de alecrim e sementes de mostarda que ele mesmo pulverizara por dentro da estrela e rabiscou mais três palavras enoques, unindo-as com um triângulo apontado para o sul.

Estava tão concentrado em seu árduo trabalho que não reparara em Sammy lhe espreitando, atento aos movimentos cuidadosos.

- Então você vai mantê-los presos aqui?

- Toda aquela dimensão será ajustada para caber aqui dentro. O feitiço se manterá ativo até Castiel cruzar o sigilo.

- E depois? Vocês voltam simplesmente?

Balthazar sorriu seus lábios esticados em um conhecimento mudo e preocupado. Depois que Cas cruzasse o circulo, tanto ele quanto Gabriel estavam por sua conta. Teriam menos de um minuto para localizar a casa de Bobby e cruzarem tempo e espaço até que a atingissem.

- O mais importante é trazer Cas em segurança. – O anjo posicionou-se dentro do triângulo, observando o circulo ao seu redor e ajustando alguns detalhes enquanto adicionava mais símbolos e palavras. – Depois deste primeiro momento, eu continuarei aqui, mas Gabriel estará lá. Se algo der errado, eu rompo o sigilo e nós três cairemos aqui.

- E Cas?

- Cas continuará em segurança, onde quer que esteja.

- Então é bom que estas espadas funcionem.

Sam suspirou, balançando em sua mão a espada que Balthazar tinha lhe entregado. Ao contrário da espada de Gabriel, a espada do anjo era mais longa, tinha um formato levemente triangular e era contornada por espirais de símbolos, seguindo o contorno da arma da bainha até a ponta.

- O que significam?

- É uma oração, para os campos de batalha.

- Você não brincou mesmo quando disse que era um soldado.

- Não apenas um soldado, Samuel. Eu protejo os campos de batalha.

- Você esteve em todas elas? – Sam Winchester, embora fosse ainda um caçador, era um eterno curioso, sedento pelo saber que tantas vezes tinha renunciado. Estava estampada em sua face sua curiosidade e, mais ainda, sua surpresa ao saber que aquele anjo em questão fazia parte da história, mesmo que estivesse nos bastidores de todas aquelas guerras.

- Todas não, mas na maioria... Agincourt, Austerlitz, Gallipoli, Point Du Hoc… Isso para citar as mais recentes.

Sam deixou seu queixo cair ligeiramente, pensando pela primeira vez na riqueza intelectual que aqueles seres possuíam. Estava fascinado com a teia de possibilidades que os irmãos de Cas partilhavam, alguns ainda reconhecendo algum mérito nas atitudes humanas que por tanto tempo acompanharam.

Ele contemplava silencioso o trabalho de Balthazar quando Gabriel retornou com sua face despreocupada desaparecendo assim que adentrou a sala de estar.

- Como Dean se comportou?

- Muito bem. Chuck disse que amanhã o trará de volta. Disse que vai levá-lo para conhecer alguns lugares e virá almoçar com a gente.

- Obrigado. Manter Dean em segurança significa muito para mim.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que quero Cas de volta.

Gabriel deixou sua espada sobre a mesa, seus olhos verdes perscrutando o círculo que o irmão tão bem desenhara. Ele arrastou a pesada mala de Balthazar até a borda, carregando-a pela alça enquanto pedia licença para cruzar o círculo. Ele trocou um rápido olhar com o irmão, seus olhos demorando alguns segundos mais que o necessário em cada homem daquela sala.

Não levou mais de dois minutos até que Balthazar começasse seu ritual e Gabriel desaparecesse, restando apenas os dois homens de prontidão e o anjo concentrado em cercar as barreiras daquela casa.

Balthazar mantinha os olhos fechados, seu corpo terreno ainda na casa do caçador, mas sua essência angelical rondava Gabriel de perto, atento a cada movimento do anjo caído e cada pensamento turvo que Lúcifer emitia.

- Eu estava pensando que usaria Cas como arma, tamanha demora.

- Eu trouxe o que você pediu, então solte-o.

Gabriel colocou as armas no chão, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos enquanto seus olhos procuravam atentos pelo pequeno anjo. Ele apenas teve um vislumbre de Cas quando Lúcifer caminhou, deixando mostrar o pequeno irmão que dormia encolhido no chão frio, cercado de símbolos e alguns rabiscos que, à distância, ele não conseguia identificar.

Seu coração se apertou quando viu a criança cercada por cães do inferno, todos sedentos por alguma oportunidade de atacar.

O arcanjo tentou dar alguns passos à frente, mas Lúcifer não fizera menção de se mover. Ainda estava no caminho entre Castiel e o irmão mais velho, mas nenhum dos homens viu a pequena criança de mover, apoiar as mãozinhas no chão frio e levantar, caminhando tranqüilo e ainda sonolento até a borda do selo.

O pequeno voltou seus olhos muito azuis para Gabriel, seus lábios rosados moldando um leve sorriso com o reconhecimento do irmão. Castiel levantou seus olhos para o anjo loiro, o azul encantador ainda mantendo a polidez que ele sequer sabia existir.

- Eu acei meu imão. Eu vou emboa agoa. – O pequeno anjo voltou para sua Sweetie Belle, esquecida no chão sujo e, agarrando-a pelo corpo magrinho, cruzou o selo que mantinha afastado todos os cães horrorosos que não conseguia ver.

- Até mais, pequenino.

Cas cruzou o selo, seu braço gorducho sendo puxado para o lado com força e uma mancha vermelha surgindo no local. Gabriel gritou para o pequeno anjo, insistindo para que voltasse para dentro do sigilo e suas mãos, antes comportadas em seus bolsos, traziam agora o cristal que Balthazar havia lhe entregado.

O arcanjo mirou em Lúcifer, mas na verdade esperava que a arma celestial funcionasse nos animais que tentavam dilacerar seu irmãozinho. Não demorou muito até vários cães, mesmo que invisíveis, lentamente formar pilhas e pilhas de sal no chão cimentado, desmanchando a imponência que os seres infernais davam ao anjo caído.

Gabriel, ciente de sua chance como negociador, apontou para a mala que tinha esquecido naquele chão e falou lentamente ao irmão: – É sua única oportunidade. Deixe-me levar Cas e pode ficar com todas as armas.

- Então você as conseguiu mesmo.

- Todas elas.

- Entregue-me o cristal para começar e eu tiro Castiel daquele sigilo. Em segurança.

O arcanjo arremessou a pedra, seus olhos brincalhões assumindo o brilho característico que possuíam ao ver que o artefato estava seguro nas mãos de Lúcifer. O anjo caído analisou o cristal, satisfeito em possuí-lo e, numa rara benevolência, soltou Cas do sigilo enoquiano antes de testá-la.

Se a tivesse usado, ele saberia que aquele não era o verdadeiro Cristal de Lot.

Gabriel correu para abraçar seu pequeno irmão, pegando o anjinho no colo e enxugando as lágrimas que lhe insistiam em cair. Estava absorto, conferindo e mimando o pequeno irmão em seus braços e não notou quando Lúcifer, vingativo e desleal, tentou cravar a espada em suas costelas.

O arcanjo fora atingido e, mais ainda, a ponta da espada cravou fundo nas costelas de Cas, fazendo a criança desmaiar enquanto Gabriel cambaleava.

Balthazar, concentrado em apenas manter a dimensão estável ao redor deles, o verdadeiro Cristal brincando em suas mãos, precisou intervir. Seu corpo etéreo atingiu Lúcifer numa única golfada de energia, jogando-o no chão a alguns metros de distância, mas dando tempo para que pudesse alcançar Gabriel, abraçando ele e a criança antes de alçar vôo rumo à casa de Bobby.

O arcanjo fora derrubado sobre o piso de madeira, Balthazar atingindo seu receptáculo com um estampido violento e sendo capaz apenas de segurar Cas, antes que ambos se desequilibrassem com a mudança repentina de lugar.

Balthazar se deixou sentar sobre o selo, seu corpo doendo terrivelmente enquanto analisava os ferimentos do pequeno anjo. Ele rapidamente fez um curativo em seu ombro, envolvendo-o em bons fluidos e livrando-o da dor pungente. – Bobby, Sam. Coloquem Gabriel sobre o sofá e esfreguem um pouco de mirra no ferimento, isso fará com que cicatrize.

- Só isso, quer dizer, foi uma espada, não foi?

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não foi qualquer espada e não foi para ele.

Balthazar ajeitou Cas sobre seu colo, suas mãos desfazendo rapidamente os botões da camisa diminuta. Ele passou os dedos sobre o ferimento nas costelas do anjinho, vendo que não sangrava e nem tampouco doía. Era nada mais que um buraco enegrecido, sugando cada bom sentimento que a criança ainda guardava em si.

O anjo fechou os olhos por um momento, pesaroso.

Não teria muito tempo até que todo o feitiço consumisse a pureza que restava em Cas e o pequeno anjo estivesse perdido para sempre. Tão cuidadoso quanto conseguiria ser, Balthazar apalpou com os dedos a borda do ferimento, introduzindo-os quase inteiros no corpo de seu irmãozinho.

Era doloroso e cruel, mas era a única maneira de livrar o anjinho daquela maldição, arrancando-a forçadamente de sua essência.

Bobby e Sam estavam ainda petrificados, divididos entre socorrer o arcanjo e talvez prestar alguma assistência ao pequeno que choramingava e gemia até seu corpinho relaxar, desfalecido nos braços do soldado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora, Cas. Eu prometo.

Castiel suspirou, ajeitando-se como podia no colo do irmão. Seu corpo gorducho foi sutilmente amparado pelo anjo loiro, os olhos azuis de Balthazar marejados ao reparar nas feições delicadas da pequena criança. Ele se levantou com dificuldade, sustentando o peso morno com o que restara de suas forças.

- É melhor deixá-los descansar. Precisam recuperar as energias.

- Há uma cama no andar de cima.

- Se não se importa, Sr. Singer, prefiro que eles durmam aqui.

- Eu a ofereci a você.

- Anjos não dormem.

- Mas vivem caindo em contradição. E nós, – Bobby apontou para o Winchester adulto, seus olhos austeros, embora estivesse tão emotivo quanto qualquer um naquela sala – Vamos colocar ordem nessa bagunça.

- Os demônios aprontam e eu que arrumo.

- Pare de choramingar!

O anjo loiro apenas riu suas feições preocupadas amenizando enquanto se dirigia ao pequeno caldeirão com mirra. Ele jogou os restos de incenso na lareira, depositando a peça de ferro sobre a escrivaninha e deixando-a por lá. Estava cansado, seu corpo doía e seu coração se apertava com as energias ruins que havia absorvido de Castiel.

Levaria ainda algumas horas para se recuperar do feitiço que roubara do irmão.

Tanto ele quanto Gabriel precisavam de um descanso, mas Balthazar estava em melhores condições, não podia se dar ao luxo de dormir enquanto nenhum dos outros anjos estivesse recuperado. Então ele apenas se deixara apoiar na varanda, observando o pôr-do-sol que lentamente se desenhava sobre os carros apagados e retorcidos do ferro velho.

- Pegue. Irá ajudar.

- Obrigado. – Balthazar sorveu um gole do liquido quente e doce que ele sem perceber começava a se afeiçoar. Era reconfortante e, além de agradável, diminuía um pouco a sensação de cansaço. – Pode perguntar o que quiser, eu não vou lhe negar uma resposta agora.

- O que deu errado lá?

- Não deu exatamente errado, Sam. – O anjo tomou mais um gole de café, satisfeito com a bebida. – Eu não esperava pelos cães, mas o que realmente me assustou foi o feitiço.

- Era para matar Cas.

- Se eu não estivesse lá, morreriam os dois. Gabriel não suportaria o encanto sozinho.

O Winchester se deixou apoiar na varanda, seus olhos castanhos contemplativos e perdidos no horizonte enquanto sua mente vagava por entre as relações complicadas de irmãos. Ele pensou em Dean e no tempo em que estiveram separados, pensando que talvez Balthazar se sentisse exatamente daquela maneira com Cas. Pensou no quanto tinham se habituado à vida familiar naquela casa e que talvez pudesse proporcionar um pouco daquele sentimento com o anjo que tanto se arriscara para salvar os irmãos.

- Você poderia ficar. Se quiser, é claro.

- Ficar aqui?

- Acho que Castiel gostaria disso.

- Gabriel irá odiá-lo.

Balthazar sorrira, seus olhos iluminados com o convite singelo e que de repente supria cada desejo seu. Ele apenas desejava passar mais tempo com o irmão, aproveitando à companhia interessante daqueles que se tornaram a família do anjo que ele jurara sempre proteger.

- Vocês não têm nada mais forte? – Balthazar sumiu num instante, deixando o Winchester perdido em uma conversa que sequer havia começado.

- Vamos. Bobby tem um ótimo estoque de whiskey.

O anjo demorou mais alguns minutos antes de acompanhar Sam para o interior da casa. De alguma forma, Balthazar sentia-se impelido a agradecer seu Pai, apreciando a oportunidade de ver Cas como a criança encantadora e pura que ele se tornara.

Porque era ali que seu coração desejava ficar, aguardando ansioso que Cas despertasse.

* * *

**Okay, podem me matar, já.**

**Eu disse que seria tenso e acreditem, foi ainda melhor do que eu imaginei pela primeira vez. E eu sei que quase não coloquei o Dean nesse caps, mas entendam, essa fic sempre foi mais sobre o Cass do que sobre o Winchester. **

**Eu sou uma angel-girl, o quê posso fazer?**

**Se gostaram, por favor, ainda comentem, tá? Nem que seja pra reclamar de alguma coisa. XD**

**Bjoks!**

**Até o próximo!**


End file.
